Something Impossible
by Purple and Blue
Summary: "Apa ini?" bingung Toushirou mendapati sebuah tanda merah di leher kanannya.    "Sepertinya karena nyamuk yah.." pikir Toushirou dan mulai membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat dikamar mandinya.  RnR please! makin banyak review, lemon bakal cepet nongol
1. Chapter 1

Title : Something Impossible

Genre : Romance, Humor, OOC

Cast : - Toushiro

- Ichigo

Pairing : IchiHitsu

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Punishment © Angel Teuk Kuchori

© Airi Akiyama

Rated : M

Warning : Masih banyak typo, masih ngaco, alur kecepatan, khusus buat fujo XD

Summary : Cintanya yang tak mengenal status, usia, wajah, dan sebagainya. Itu lah cinta. Cinta yang buta.

Halo… Ori-chan bawa ff baru, kali ini masih kolaborasi sama Airi ^^ ,, eits.. tapi kali ini, ffnya berbau yaoi *endus endus* dan juga berbau rate-M.. mohon dimaklumi yah kalo misalkan masih jelek, abis ini ff rate-M pertama Ori sama Airi.. jadi Author-Author yang biasa bikin ff rate-M mohon sarannya yah ^^.. oh ya, di ff ini karakter tokoh atau kehidupan tokoh ada yang Ori-chan ganti.. kekek oke deh, mending baca dulu ajah biar ngerti mari~ silahkan dinikmati~~ XD

Gomen kalau nggak se asam Lemon, dan nggak se Hot cabe ^^

"Ichi! Cepatlah sedikit aku hampir telat!"teriak seorang lelaki mungil dari ruang tengah.

"Hei! Sopan lah sedikit, aku ini kan nii-san mu!… kau masuk masih 10 menit lagi kan? Santai aja.."jawab seorang lelaki tinggi berdada bidang dan tubuh yang tegak.

"Ikh! Tapi kan hari ini hari pertama ku masih SMA, gak lucu dong kalo sampe telat.. udah ah kelamaan aku bernagkat sendiri ajah.."kesal lelaki mungil itu lalu pergi beranjak keluar rumah.

"Hei! Toushiro, tunggu.. oke sebentar sebentar tinggal pake sepatu.."sorak lelaki tinggi itu pada lelaki mungil yang bernama Toushiro.

"Cepet!"kesal Toushiro.

"Yap! Oke ayo berangkat, kau tunggu didepan aku ambil motor.."lelaki berambut oranye itu pergi menuju bagasi rumahnya lalu mengambil sebuah motor berbody besar berwarna hitam.

"Oke siap berangkat…"seru lelaki berambut oranye pada Toushiro.

Hai.. namaku Toushiro.. Hari ini aku resmi menjadi siswa disalah satu SMP ternama di jepang, aku memilih SMP ini karena nii-san ku bersekolah disini.. huft! aku hampir terlambat ,masuk sekolah hari ini hanya karena, Ichigo yang terlambat bangun.. nii-san ku bernama Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo umurku dan dia memang berpaut 2tahun, tapi aku paling anti memanggilnya nii-san..

"Toushiro.. sudah sampai.. hei lihat, masih ramai, kau terlalu takut terlambat tau.."seru Ichigo setelah selesai memarkirkan motornya.

"Eh! Oh ya.. yasudah aku langsung kekelas yah.. bye"Toushiro langsung lompat dari motor Ichigo lalu berlari kearah kelas barunya.

"Hei! Nanti pulang aku tunggu yah!"teriak Ichigo.

"Iya!"jawab Toushiro dari kejauhan.

"Dia adek lu?"saut seseorang berambut merah dari belakang Ichigo.

"Renji! ngagetin aja lu! Iya dia adek gue.. awas lu berani macem macem sama dia.."ancam Ichigo pada temannya yang bernama Renji.

"Santai aja kali.. kayaknya lu sayang banget yah sama dia?"tanya Renji.

"Yaiyalah.. dia adek gua satu satunya.."jawab Ichigo *Author: Yuzu, Karin.. gomen yah.. kalian aku hilangkan dulu.. Yuzu: huaa! Aku tidak dianggap D'X Karin: bagus dia tidak mengakuiku, mau ditaruh mana mukaku kalau sampai ketauan aku ini adinya!*

"Udah yok masuk, bentar lagi bell masuk.."ajak Renji lalu Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang.

~Pulang sekolah~ *skip aja yah Reader, gak terlalu penting disekolahan, Cuma belajar.. itu membosankan ==" (Author curcol)*

"Ichigo!"teriak Toushiro dari sebrang lapangan.

"….."Ichigo tersenyum lalu membalasnya dengan lambaiyan tangan.

"Hufh.. ayo Ichi kita pulang.."ajak Toushiro terburu buru, mengingat sekarang sudah jam 17.30 waktu jepang.

"Yuk.. hei! Sudah kubilang berkali kali panggil aku nii-san"datar Ichigo.

"Kedengarannya menjijikan.. sudah ayo pulang"Toushiro langsung naik kemotor Ichigo dan langsung pergi dari parkiran sekolah.

Diperjalanan Toushiro terus asik menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia lakukan dikelas barunya, sampai sampai Ichigo yang mendengarkan hanya bisa manggut manggut dan berkata 'oh ya?' 'wah' 'sepertinya menyenangkan'..

Setibanya dirumah.. pukul 17.45 waktu jepang.

"Aku pulang.."saut Toushiro begitu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kok? Kok sepi yah?"bingung Toushiro.

"Jelas sepi.. mama dan papa kan sedang keluar negri.. kau lupa yah? Baru kemarin mereka pergi.."jelas Ichigo yang kini sudah duduk disofa depan TV.

"Oh iya aku lupa.."kecewa Toushiro lalu langsung menghampiri Ichigo kesofa tempat Ichi duduk.

"Haaah!"Toushiro merebahkan diri disofa panjang dengan menopangkan kepalanya dipaha Ichigo.

"Toushiro.. apa kau lapar?"tanya Ichigo.

"Hmmmm.. lumayan, tapi aku tidak mau makan sekarang.. aku lelah.."Toushiro memutar tubuhnya menghadap sofa dan menggeliat kecil.

"Oh yasudah.. istirahatlah.."ucap ichigo datar.

"Kalau kau lapar makan saja duluan.. biar nanti aku menyusul.."ucap Toushiro lalu bangun dari paha Ichigo.

"Ah! Tidak.. tidak usah aku belum lapar, kau tidurlah lagi.."ucap Ichigo menarik kembali kepala Toushiro.

Selang beberapa detik Toushiro langsung tertidur lelap dipaha Ichigo.

Pukul 22.00 waktu jepang

"Hoaaaamm.. ukh lapar!"geliat Toushiro.

"Dimana ini? kamar?"bingungnya begitu mengetahui dirinya sedang terbarik dikamar lengkap dengan piama tidurnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apa Ichigo yang memindahkan ku?"bingung Toushiro lalu langsung beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Toushiro? Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa? Pasti lapar yah?"tebak Ichigo yang sedang mengambil air didapur.

"Iya nih.. aku lapar apa ada makanan?"tanya Toushiro memegangi perutnya.

"Ada diatas meja.. sana makan tadi aku sudah makan.. habis makan kau tidur lagi yah.. sekarang sudah cukup malam.."ucap Ichigo.

Beberapa menit kemudian Toushiropun selesai menghabiskan makannya..

"Sudah? Sana kembali kekamar dan cepat tidur.. aku juga mau tidur.."ujar Ichigo yang sedari tadi menemani Toushiro makan.

"…"Toushiro mengangguk lalu kembali kekamarnya.

Pukul 23.15 waktu jepang.

"Akh! Aku tidak bisa tidur.. bagaimana ini?"bingung Toushiro yangsedari tadi grasak grusuk tidak bisa tidur.. tiba tiba terdengar suara dari kamar ichigo, seperti suara TV, lalu Toushiro memutuskan untuk menuju kamar Ichigo.

TOK TOK TOK… Toushiro mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Ada apa Toushiro? Kok belum tidur?"tanya Ichigo begitu mengetahui kalau yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah Taoushiro.

"Aku belum ngantuk.. dari tadi gak bisa tidur.. apa nii-san sudah mau tidur?"tany Toushiro.

"Belum sih.. yaudah masuk yukk"ajak Ichigo.

Toushiro langsung mengambil posisi diatas kasur Ichigo "nii-san sedang nonton apa?"

Ichigo menutup pintu lalu duduk disamping Toushiro "hanya nonton TV, gak jelas sih ganti ganti chanel ajah dari tadi.."

"Kok DVDnya nyala sih? Lagi nonton film apa?"Toushiro langsung menakan sebuah tombol diremote TV lalu muncullah gambar kaset yang sedang ichigo tonton.

"Akh.. ayo lebih cepat.. akh…"suara desahan muncul dari speaker TV Ichigo.

"Huaaa! Matikan tutup matamu!" teriak Ichigo lalu langsung mematikan TV dan menuntup mata Toushiro.

"Ih kau ini apaan sih? Biasa aja kali.."Toushiro langsung mendorong tangan Ichigo menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Sudah sudah.. cepat tidur aku sudah ngantuk.."Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh! Nii-san tadi kenapa dia suaranya ah ah ah? Terus dia bilang lebih cepat apaan yang cepet? Ayo dong kasi tau.. itu kaset apaan?"paksa Toushiro sembari menarik-narik baju Ichigo.

"Itu bukan apa apa.. sudah cepat kembali kekamarmu, aku mau tidur.."Ichigo langsung berbaring lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ah Ichi gak asik ah.."dengus Toushiro kesal.

"Sudah lah.. sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu dan kembali tidur.. cepat sana.."Ichigo memutar tubuhnya memblakangi Toushiro.

Srek srek..

"Hei Toushiro, kembali kekamarmu,, jangan tidur dikamar ku.."ucap Ichigo yang merasakan tubuh Toushiro berbaring dibelakang Ichigo.

"Uhmmm.."geliat Toushiro. Akhirnya Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Toushiro, dilihatnya Toushiro yang sudah tertidru lelap meringkuk dibelakangannya, Ichigo menarik selimut lalu menutup tubuh Toushiro dan memeluknya lembut.

~keesokan paginya~

"Ichi bangun! Sudah pagi! Cepat bangun nanti kita terlambat Ichi!"pagi pagi buta Toushiro sudah grasak grusuk membereskan buku, memakai seragam, menyiapkan sarapan dll, sedangkan sang nii-san terus bergulat dengan guling dan selimutnya.

"Ichigo! Bangun sudah pagi!"teriak Toushiro sekeras kerasnya tepat ditelinga Ichigo.

"Toushiro~ biasa saja aku gak budek,, okeh sekarang kau keluar dari kamar ku, 10 menit lagi aku keluar dan kita berangkat"gumam Ichigo masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Okeh aku tunggu diluar, kalau kau belum keluar 10menit lagi.. aku akan berangkat sendiri!"ancam Toushiro, Ichigo langsung membulatkan matanya lalu bangun dan berlari kekamar mandi, Ichigo paling tidak suka dan tidak mau adik satu satunya itu pergi atau pulang sekolah sendiri.. jangankan sekolah kemanapun Toushiro pergi, pasri Ichigo sellau setia menjadi buntut.

5menit kemudian.

"Aku selesai!"Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan celana sekolah dan handuk yang menggantung di pundaknya.

"Depat pakai seragammu.. buku mu cepat bereskan.. kau hanya punya waktu 5menit.."ucap Toushiro datar bagai memerintah seorang pelayan dirumahnya.

"Oke siap.."ucap ichigo terengah engah setelah selesai memakai kemejanya dan meyambit tas yang ada dibangku belajarnya.

"Sepatu.."datar Toushiro yang sedang asik duduk bersila diatas kasur ichigo.

"Oh ya!"segera Ichigo mengambil sepatu beserta kaus kaki yang ada di kolong kasurnya dan memakai sepatu itu disamping Toushiro.

"Oke selesai ayo berangkat!"Ichigo langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengangkat tangan kananya, ia bagai seorang pahlawan yang mengatakan 'merdeka!'.

"Yuk!"ajak Toushiro sembari berdiri dari kasur Ichigo.

"Hufh.. rasanya mau hujan yah.. langit tampak gelap tak seperti biasanya.."bingung Ichigo yang melihat kearah jendela kamarnya.

"Kau ini.. makanya biasakan bangun pagi,, baru jam 5pagi yang langit masih gelaplah.. udah yuk berangkat.."jelas Toushiro.

"Jam 5 pagi? KAU INI! kau membangunkan ku jam segini? Hei! Sekolah itu jam 06.30! masih satu setengah jam lagi! huuaaaahhhh.. untung kau adikku kalau tidak! gerrrrrrrrrr.."geram Ichigo. *kalau tidak mau di rape yah? (dijitakin IchiHitsu)*

"Sudah lah.. ayo berangkat, kita jalan ajah.. lebih enak dan lebih sejuk tau.. yuk"Toushiro menarik tangan Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya.

Perjalanan

"Toushiro, kau selalu ingin berangkat cepat.. ada kau sebegitu inginnya sekolah yah?"tanya Ichigo yang sedang menyilangkan tanganya dileher bagian belakang.

"yup! Aku tidak mau terlambat ingin segera bertemu teman teman baruku.."jawab Toushiro ceria.

"Seberapa menyenangkannya sih teman temanmu itu?"datar ichigo.

Sekolah

"lihat, sekolah masih sepi hanya ada penjaga sekolah yang sedang membuka pintu kelas.."ucap Ichigo.

"Ah sudah lah tak apakan? Kalau gitu kita ketaman aja yuk.."ajak Toushiro.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau senang bersekolah disini?"ucap Ichigo memulai pembicaraan dikantin.

"Huum.. lumayan, semua orang ramah, tapi mudah mudahan mereka ikhlas ramah padaku, bukan karena ancaman darimu.."ucap Toushiro santai.

"He~ kau tau saja, kalau tidak kuancam, pasti sudah banyak orang yang akan menganggumu.. terutama para lelaki ganas.."jelas Ichigo lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dikepala belakangnya.

"Lelaki ganas? Maksud mu?"bingung Toushiro.

"Yup! Anak lelaki disini pada ganas, jadi kau harus hati hati.."

"Aku ini kan laki-laki, kalau ada lelaki ganas, pasti wanita lah yang dikejar.."

"Siapa bilang? disekolah ini tidak pandang lelaki atau wanita, kalau menurutnya menarik ya langsung sikat.."jelas Ichigo.

"Mengerikan.."Toushiro langsung bergidik ngeri dan mendempetkan tubuhnya ketubuh Ichigo.

"Ichigo, memang lelaki ganas itu akan ngapain korbannya sih?"Tanya Toushiro dengan tampang innocent nya.

"Huft! korbannya akan di…. Rape~"

"Hah? Rape ?" kaget Toushiro dan langsung membulatkan matanya. "Apa itu Rape ?" (GUBRAAK!)

"Hah~ sudah lah, nanti kalau sudah besar kau juga akan tahu.."

Karena sifat Toushiro yang polos, ia pun menanyakan pada teman sekelasnya apa yang dimaksud dengan "Rape" sampai sampai, temannnya yang mengetahui hanya tertawa dan yang tidak mengetahui malah ikut mencari tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan "Rape". Dan kejadian itu masih berlangsung hingga pulang sekolah.


	2. Chapter 2

rumah IchiHitsu.

"Ichi! ayo beritau aku apa itu Rape ? ayolah seluruh teman ku tidak tahu, ada yang tahu begitu ku tanya dia hanya tertawa.. Rape itu sebenarnya apa sih ?" Toushiro terus memaksa Ichigo unutk memberi tahu, apa yang dimaksud dengan Rape.

"Seluruh teman mu ? maksudmu ?"Bingung Ichigo dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, aku menanyai satu satu teman ku apa yang dimaksud dengan Rape, bahkan aku sempat menanyakan pada sensei dikelas, tapi ia wajahnya malah memerah dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku.." jelas Toushiro panjang X lebar #plakk.

"Hufh! Sudah lah, kalau kau diam dan tidak menanyakan atau mengungkit ungkit tentang ini lagi, kau akan ku beri tahu.."

"Oke! Kita sepakat, aku tidak akan menanyakan tentang Rape Rape itu lagi.."lantang Toushiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Toushiro sedang asik menggonta – ganti acara tv. Dan pastinya dengan tampang yang sungguh bosan.

"Kau ini mau nonton apa sih? Dari tadi gonta ganti ajah.."kesal ichigo yang sedari tadi acara yang ia tonton selalu diganti oleh Toushiro.

"Ichi.. aku bosan, sepi sekali dirumah.." malas Toushiro yang sedang duduk diatas sofa.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"tanya Ichigo dengan nada suara yang datar.

"Aku juga bingung.. tak ada tontonan yang asik di tv"ucap Toushiro sembari mengganti-ganti chanel tv tanpa tujuan.

"Huft.. apa kau mau jalan-jalan?"usur ichigo.

"Tidak aku malas.."

"Kau mau makan?"tawar Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak, aku kenyang.."

"Kau mau tidur?"tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku belum ngantuk.."Toushiro menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Ichigo.

"Hmm.. kau mau.. duh! Kau mau apa?"kesal Ichigo yang sedari tadi usulnya selalu ditolak.

"Aku.. aku juga bingung,, besok hari liburkan? Ichigo aku ijin mau memeluk mu boleh?"ntah ada angin apa sehingga membuat Toushiro ingin sekali memeluk nii-sannya.

"Untuk apa? Ah kau ini ada ada saja.."tolak Ichigo datar.

"Ayolah Ichigo, aku ingin sekali memeluk mu.. boleh yah~ nii-san?" bujuk Toushirou sembari mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang sungguh imut, dan bagi siapa saja yang melihat nya akan kelepek-kelepek. *Author : KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!*

"Nii-san? Boleh boleh.."Toushiro tersenyum lalu naik kepangkuan Ichigo dan memeluknya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Toushiro? Tiba-tiba ingin memelukku, seperti orang dapet pertanda mau mati tau gak?"ceplos Ichigo yang tak tahan melihat kelakuan adiknya yang manja, sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang blushing.

Pluuk! *Bunyijitakanceritanya* Mendarat sebuah jitakan kecil dikepala Ichigo.

"Ntahlah.. aku ingin saja memelukmu.."Toushiro makin mempererat pelukannya dan tentu saja dengan wajah yang menggoda iman -?-.

JEPREEETT! *#plakk* Tiba-tiba saja terjadi kosleting listrik dirumah mereka, yang menyebabkan gelap disana sini.

"Ichi.. gelap aku takut.."Toushiro menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Ichigo lalu mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku lihat dulu kosleting atau bukan.."

"Jangan! Aku takut sendiri biarkan saja.."pinta Toushiro ketakutan.

"Yasudah.. kau tenang yah.."Ichigo mengelus punggung Toushiro lembut, sudah beberapa menit waktu berlalu listrik belum juga hidup, Ichigo mengambil keputusan kalau itu kosleting dirumanya, sudah dua jam listrik tak kunjung hidup, namun Ichigo tetap terus terjaga menjaga Toushiro dan terus mengelus lembut pungungnya, terasa pelukan Toushiro makin kendur, Ichigo merasa bahwa Toushiro telah tidur.

Ichigo ingin membaringkan Toushiro disofa dan pergi mengambil senter, tapi ichigo takut Toushiro akan terbangun. Ichigo memutuskan untuk menggendong Toushiro menuju kamarnya, dengan langkah terputus putus Karena rumahnya yang gelap, Ichigo menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan kamar Toushio.

~Ichigo POV~

Ketika inginku taruh Toushiro diatas kasurnya, ku kurungkan niatku begitu melihat kasur Toushiro yang berantakan, penuh dengan baju kotor dan buku pelajarannya yang hampir menutupi kasurnya. Ku langkahkan kaki dengan terputus putus menuju kamarku. Ku baringkan Toushiro diatas kasur ku, walau hanya dibantu cahaya bulan, dapat ku lihat wajah adik kesayanganku, masih sama seperti Toushiro kecilku. Walau kini ia sudah masuk SMP dan mulai beranjak remaja, sifatnya masih tetap kekanak kanakan, dan itu yang ku suka darinya.. wajahnya yang imut dan sikapnya yang polos itu juga yang membuatku sangat menjaganya, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Ku elus rambut putinya. Terlihat ia menggeliat, karena nyaman ku elus. Haha, sungguh imutnya, ku elus pipinya yang putih.

"Ichi…"

"Eh.." kaget ku, ku kira dia terbangun. Ternyata dia mengigau. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat mukanya yang imut itu. sekilas ku cium keningnya. Dan kemudian aku tidur di sampingnya.

Keesokan harinya~

~Toushirou POV~

"Hhh .." gumamku dan kemudian aku terbangun dari tidur ku.

Kemudian ku lihat sekeliling ku, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang ada di kamar Ichigo. Terlihat ia disebelah ku sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Terlihat wajahnya yang tenang ketika tidur. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajahnya yang begitu imut. Kemudian aku beranjak dari kasur. Dan menuju kamar mandi.

Ku bersihkan diriku dengan air shower yang menghujani tubuhku, begitu sejuk rasanya, berasa cukup akupun keluar kamar mandi dan menuju kamar tidur ku, betapa malasnya diriku begitu melihat kamarku kini bagai sebuah kapal yang diserbu bajak laut, akupun memakai seragam sekolahku, dan dengan terpaksa akupun harus membereskan kamarku.

"Selesai sudah~"Seru ku begitu selesai membereskan kamarku, segera ku turun menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan, namun tiba tiba saja diatas kedua bahuku muncul sepasang tangan dan tangan itu memeluk leherku.

"Ohayou~" sapanya yang masih dalam keadaan memeluk ku dari belakang.

"Ichi? Ohayou~" jawabku yang masih menyiapkan sarapan.

"Sarapan apa kita pagi ini ?" tanyanya dan masih dalam keadaan memeluk.

"Sarapan nasi goreng, sudah sana mandi, kalau kau tidak mandi sekarang jangan harap bisa sarapan pagi ini.."ancam ku padanya.

"Hehe, oh iya" kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mandi sana …"

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan ketus gitu dong. Pagi – pagi udah bikin bete ajah"

Kemudian terlihat ia yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan sambil mengomel – ngomel sendiri. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuannya setiap pagi seperti itu. kemudian aku melanjutkan acara masak ku -?-. Setelah beberapa menit aku memasak. Aku menaruk nasi goreng di meja makan.

"Sarapan~ aku datang !"seru Ichigo yanga baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada sarapan untuk mu !"langsung ku ambil sepiring nasi yang menjadi porsi Ichigo.

"Hei ! ini tidak adil, itu bagian ku aku kan sudah mandi !"kesal nya.

"Cepat pakai bejumu dulu Ichi, baru nasi goreng ini akan ku berikan padamu !"ucap ku masih memegangi piring Ichigo.

"Akh ! oke oke !"pasrahnya lalu langsung melangkah kekamarnya dengan langkah lesu, aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menaruh kembali piring Ichigo ditempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke ! nasi goreng ! aku datang~"Seru Ichigo yang berlari turun dari tangga.

Melihat Ichigo makan aku hanya tersenyum kecil sembari memakan sarapan ku. Selesai kami memakan nasi goreng dimeja makan, Ichigo langsung kekamarnya membereskan buku dan aku membereskan meja makan, lalu kami berdua langsung berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

.

Sekolah

"Oke Ichi, nanti sepulang sekolah kau pulang duluan aja yah, aku mau ke Book Store dulu.."ucap ku yang baru saja turun dari motor Ichigo.

"Yasudah, nanti biar ku temani ke Book Store.."

"Jangan, nanti kalau kamu ikut pasti aku gak bebas milih buku, kalau ada kamu pasti mintanya cepet-cepet.."tolak ku.

"Yaudah deh, inget jangan malem-malem pulangnya yah.."

"Okeh Ichi"

~Ori-chan POV end~

~Airi POV~

Dikelas Toushirou

Ku memasuki kelas ku, ketika aku memasuki kelas teman – teman ku menyapaku. Walau pun aku belum hafal semua nama teman ku. Tapi aku tetap bersikap ramah. Kemudian aku menuju bangku ku, dan kemudian aku meletakkan tas ku.

"Ohayou Toushirou" sapa seseorang temanku.

"Ohayou~" balas ku.

"Oh, iya perkenalkan aku Hinamori Momo, panggil saja Momo, salam kenal" ucap orang bernama Momo itu sembari mengulurkan tanganya.

"Salam kenal Momo" jawab ku sembari membalas jabat tangannya.

"Toushirou, aku pinjam dong buku IPA, aku belum mengerjakan tugas nih"

"Oh, boleh" jawabku sambil mengambil buku di tas. "Nih"

"Arigatou Toushirou"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini Toushirou, thanks" ucap nya sembari memberi buku.

"Iya" jawabku sambil mengambil buku ku.

"Hmm, Toushirou boleh tidak aku duduk di sebelah mu" tanya malu – malu padaku.

"Boleh saja" jawabku. Dan kemudian dia mengambil tas nya, dan duduk disebelah ku.

"Hei, Unohana-sensei dateng" teriak seorang siswa dan sambil berlari menuju bangkunya. Dan terlihat murid – murid mulia duduk di tempatnya.

"Ayo keluarkan bukunya, dan kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" ucap Unohana-sensei sembari jalan menuju meja guru.

Dan pelajaran berlangsung lacar, walaupun banyak murid – murid yang asik bermain, mengobrol dan sebagainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIIIIING KRIIIIING *ceritanyabunyibel*

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin. Sedangkan aku sedang memasukan buku pelajaran ku kedalam tas, dan merapikan buku untuk pelajaran berikutnya.

"Hei, Toushirou ayo kita ke kantin. Nanti kita kahabisan loh" ucap Momo yang mengajak ku.

"Ah, iya" jawabku, dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Momo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika sesampainya ku di kantin, ku lihat suasana kantin begitu binal, semua murid berebutan makanan. Bagaikan orang yang belum makan berhari – hari.

"Ayo, Toushirou kita ambil makanan kita, kalo kita gak ambil nanti ke buru habis"

Ucap Momo ketika masuk ke kantin.

"Iya" jawabku sambil berjalan menuju kerumunan. Kemudian aku mengambil sebuah roti. "Itu punya ku" ucapku ketika roti ku direbut orang. Dan itu roti yang terakhir.

"Toushirou kau dapat apa" ucap Momo yang sudah ada berada di sampingku.

"Tadi aku dapat roti, tapi roti ku di ambil orang" jawabku lirih.

"Ya sudah, kau berdua dengan ku saja" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan miliknya.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih Momo, aku tidak begitu lapar. Itu untuk mu saja lagi pula itu kan jatah mu" ucap ku menolak tawaran Momo dengan lembut.

"Oh, ya sudah" ucap Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, Momo sini" ucap seorang gadis berabut panjang yang manis dan memiliki tubuh, yang sangat proposional -?-.

"Iya" ucap Momo. Dan sembari menarik tanganku menuju meja makan temannya.

"Hei, siapa itu Momo" tanya orang itu sambil menunjuk ku.

"Oh, perkenalkan dia teman ku panggil saja Toushirou" jawab Momo memperkenalkan ku.

"Eh, perkenalkan aku Rangiku Matsumoto, salam kenal" ucap orang itu memperkenal kan diri dan sembari mengulurkan tangan,

"Ah, salam kenal Matsumoto" balas ku sembari membalas jabat tangannya. Dan aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"KYAAAAA, KAWAII" teriak Matsumoto histeris ketika aku tersenyum. Dan sembari memelukku.

"GYAAAAA, mpht" teriak ku histeris ketika dada Matsumoto menghimpitku kedalam pelukannya.

"KYAAAA, Shirou-chan imut banget" ucap Matsumoto dan sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Tol..ong… mpht" ucap ku yang mulai sesak karena dipeluk Matsumoto.

"Ehhh, Rangiku kasiah Toushirou" ucap Momo melerai Matsumoto untuk melakukan aksi pembunuhan -?- *plakk*.

"Eh, kenapa memangnya ?" tanya Matsumoto polos dan bagaikan tak berdosa. Dan masih saja mempererat pelukannya.

"Hhhh.." aku mulai lemas dan mulai pasrah dengan keadaan ku yang di terkam macan betina *PLOK*.

"HII, Rangiku kasihan Toushirou sudah lemas" ucap Momo memperbesar volum suaranya.

"Oh, iya aku lupa" ucap Matsumoto tak berdosa. Dan masih saja memeluk Toushirou. Bak macan betina yang tak mau melepaskan mangsanya.

"Rangiku, iya apa ? kalo iya lepasin dong pelukannya" ucap Momo histeris melihat Toushirou mukanya udah membiru.

"Iya - iya" jawab Matsumoto melepas pelukannya.

"Hah.. hah. Hah.. ah.. hahh" desah ku mengambil oksigen, dan karena itu aku terduduk lemas di meja kantin.

"Huaaa. Toushirou kau tak apa – apa kan ?" tanya Momo khawatir.

"I.. ya ak.u ga,,hah .. apa – apa kok" jawabku ter-engah – engah.

"Eh, ke kelas yuk, nanti keburu masuk" ajak Matsumoto tanpa dosa.

Dan kemudian Momo membantu ku berjalan menuju kelas. Sedangkan Matsumoto jalan dengan santainya bagaikan tak terjadi apa – apa. Setelah sampai kelas Momo membantu ku duduk. (Ori : Toushirou udah kaya kakek – kakek ajah nih, mesti di bantuin. Ckckck –geleng-geleng- *dibantai Hyourimaru*)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran berjalan dengan lancar. Dan aku hanya bisa duduk lemas di kursi ku. Dan aku sedikit trauma dengan kejadian tadi. Untung saja tadi aku diselamatkan Momo. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan duduk lagi di kursi ini -?- * -plakk-*.

KRIIING KRINGGG *ceritanya bunyi bel #plakk*

Akhirnya yang nanti – nanti dateng juga -?-, kemudian aku merapikan buku ku. Semua murid sudah pulang tinggal aku, Momo, dan Matsumoto.

"Toushirou pulang bareng yuk" ajak Momo.

"Hmm, aku ingin ke book store dulu Momo" ucap ku.

"Oh, kebetulan aku juga lagi kepengen nih. Aku ikut yah ?" ucap Matsumoto.

"Aku juga ikut deh" ucap Momo.

"Ya sudah, ayok kita ke book store" ucap ku sembari berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

Selama di perjalanan menuju Book Store kami banyak mengobrol tentang kebiasan kami. Dari yang buruk sampai yang baik. Sesampainya kami di book store, kami memasuki book store. Dan aku langsung menuju ketempat buku yang ingin ku beli, setelah ku cari dan ku pilih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya aku mendapat kan buku yang aku cari. Kemudian aku mencari Momo, terlihat Momo sedang memilih buku masak, dan tak jauh dari situ terlihat Matsumoto sedang melihat majalah ***** (reader pasti tau kan ..XD #plakk). Dan aku hanya bisa geleng – geleng melihat temanku yang satu itu.

"Momo sudah ketemu belum ?" tanya ku pada Momo yang sedang asik memilih buku.

"Hum, sudah lumayan. Kau sendiri ?"

"Aku juga sudah"

"Kalau begitu kita pulang yuk, keburu larut nih"

"Iyah"

Kemudian aku dan Momo berjalan menuju tempat Matsumoto berada -?-. terlihat dia sedang senyum – senyum sendiri sambil membolak balik halaman buku.

"Hei, Matsumoto sudah ketemu belum ? aku dan Momo sudang ingin pulang nih"

Tanya ku. Yang sedikit sweatdrop melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Hmm, iya sedikit lagi. Tanggung nih" ucpanya tanpa dosa.

"Dasar Hentai" ucap ku asal.

"Seperti kau tidak saja Shiro-chan" goda Matsumoto sambil menyenggol ku.

"Apaan sih .." ketus ku mulai risih.

"Masa laki-laki tidak mesum sih" goda Matsumoto menjadi.

"Aku memang tidak mesum" bela ku.

"Ih, Shirou-chan gak normal" ejek Matsumoto.

Dan mulai lah perang adu mulut antara aku dan Matsumoto hanya gara-gara masalah 'Hentai'. Aku menjadi tontonan di book store. Sunguh aku malu. Dan itu berlangsung selam 10 menit. Dan pada akhirnya aku mengalah, karena tidak tahan di lihat seperti itu oleh pengunjung book store.

"Hum, okeh terserah pada mu" ucap ku geram.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui nya juga. Bwahahahhahaha…" ucap nya layaknya pemeran antagonis dalam sebuah sinetron biadap ! #plakk.

"Sudah – sudah, ini sudah larut malam sekali. Ayo kita pulang" lerai Momo yang dari tadi hanya menonton kelakuan ku dan Matsumoto.

Kemudian kami ke kasir untuk membayar buku yang kami beli. Terlihat Matsumoto membeli cukup banyak buku. Eh, bukan cukup tapi sangat amat banyak, sepertinya hampir semua ia beli. Sungguh itu memalukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kami membayar, kami pun keluar dari book store. Selama di perjalanan pulang Matsumoto masih saja mengungkit-ungkit masalah 'Hentai'. 'Astaga mimpi apa aku semalam, kenapa bisa ketemu orang macam dia' batinku. Ketika ada pertigaan kami dan Matsumoto satu jalur, dan aku sendiri.

Jalan yang ku lalui lumayan gelap, kadang aku berfikir yang tidak – tidak selama di perjalanan. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Terlihat ada 3 orang sedang mabuk-mabukan di pinggir jalan. Dan aku melirik ke arahnya, dan aku semakin mempercepat langkah ku ketika mereka melihat ke arah ku.

"Hei, lihat tuh ada cewe manis lewat bro" ucap salah satu pria.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen minaa Airi sama ori baru sempet update maklum keasikan Hiatus #plaak!

Sekarangkan udah update nih jangan lupa Review-nya yah.. dan ini ituh baru semi Rate-M jadi bagian lemonnya Cuma dikit..

Oh ya! Buat silent Reader silahkan angkat kaki disini #bletak! (Ai : Lagi nyindir seseorang nih .. =3= #plok)

Dan juga sebenernya ini udah di uber-uber sama nee-san (**Hanabi Kaori**) sampe-sampe nee-san ku ini update status dan membawa Ai dlm statusnya (?) .. =o= *plak* udah update nih nee, jangan lupa review.. :3

Oh, btw Ai and Ori ini ff dapet ide dari komik dan dari pengalaman temen fb Ai .. :3 #plak

Jadi kalo idenya sama gomen, dan juga emang ini cerita kayaknya idenya udah ada banyak yang pake. Jadi gomen kalo sama .. m(_._)m

Oke langsung aja yah Happy Reading ~ ^^ jangan lupa review *digaplok Reader kebanyakan bacot*

* * *

**Title : Something Impossible**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, OOC**

**Cast : - Toushiro**

** - Ichigo**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Punishment © Purple and Blue**

**Rated : Semi Rate M  
**

**Warning : Masih banyak typo, masih ngaco, alur kecepatan, khusus buat fujo, and by the way nanti di chap berapa atau tahun depan #plak. Ada pemain spesial muncul. Di tunggu yah … :D**

**Summary : Aku terlalu menganggap entang ucapan nii-san ku. Dan gara-gara itu aku hampir di rape oleh ke tiga orang itu. Ku kira ini semua mimpi buruk dan aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa nii-san ku akan menyelamatkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. Oh, kami-sama tolong aku!**

* * *

_**Part 3**_

* * *

Jalan yang ku lalui lumayan gelap, kadang aku berfikir yang tidak – tidak selama di perjalanan. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Terlihat ada 3 orang sedang mabuk-mabukan di pinggir jalan. Sedikit ku melirik ke arahnya, dan aku semakin mempercepat langkah ku ketika mereka melihat ke arah ku.

"Hei, lihat tuh ada cewe manis lewat bro" ucap salah satu pria dengan matanya yang kedap – kedip *plaak!* karena pengaruh alcohol.

* * *

~Toushirou POV~

* * *

"Ikkaku matamu butik yah? gimana sih makannya punya bulu mata tuh yang lentik kaya aku. Udah jelas – jelas dia itu cowo, baka! . Tapi dia manis nan imut, hahaha" ucap yang satu lagi sambil pamer bulu matanya yang lentik dan sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang *Airi dibankai Yumichika*.

"Ya apa bedanya. Eh, lu yang di situ berhenti gak" ucap pria yang di panggil Ikkaku tadi, aku semakin ketakutan dan semakin mempercepat langkah kaki ku.

"Woy, lo kok kaga berhenti sih !" bentak salah satu pria.

"Hisagi, udah langsung sikat ajah " ucap teman-temannya. Ketika mendengar itu aku semakin ketakutan. Aku mempercepat langkah kaki ku.

Namun ketika baru saja ingin berlari tiba – tiba tangan kanan ku seperti ditarik kebelakang, dan benar saja salah satu mereka yang dipanggil Hisagi tadi menarik ku dan menyeret ku kasar kedalam lorong sempit dan gelap. Ketika ku berhasil melepaskan tanganku, seorang lelaki berbulu mata lentik itu mendorongku hingga punggung ku berhasil (?) menabrak tembok kokoh di pojok lorong dan terduduk lemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemudian aku berusaha bangun. Tiba – tiba orang yang bernama Hisagi itu membuka kemeja ku kasar. "T–idak, ku mohon biarkan aku pergi !" ucak ku memohon dan mencoba menghalangin tangan nya unutk membuka kemejaku. Tapi apa daya mereka tak mendengarkan aku sama sekali. Dan seberapa kuat aku memberontak. Mereka hanya tertawa melihat ku memberontak.

* * *

~Toushirou POV end~

* * *

"Hoi, ganti-gantian yah ?" ucah Ikkaku sambil memegangi tangan Toushirou.

"Oke, sip!" jawab Hisagi sambil mengangkat dagu Toushirou dan mulai mengulum bibir Toushirou. Sesekali Hisagi mencoba menerobos bibir Toushirou namun Toushirou tetap menutup bibirnya rapat - rapat. Lidah Toushirou saling bertautan dan saling bertukar saliva masing – masing. Hisagi mengabsen satu persatu gigi Toushirou dan kemudian hisagi melepas ciuman mereka karena nafas Toushirou yang mulai memburu.

"Hahhh.. ahh Hosh.." belum selesai Toushirou menghirup udara. Hisagi menjilat jenjang leher Toushirou dan juga menghisap dan menjilat, dan itu meninggalkan bekas kissmark. Hisagi turun kebawah, menjilati puting yang kanan. Dan yang kiri ia remas-remas dan di pilin-pilin. Setelah puas menjilati puting kanan Toushirou. Hisagi menggigit kecil puting Toushirou, dan meninggalkan bekas kissmark. Dan Toushirou hanya bisa mendesah gak karuan. Setelah Hisagi puas memberi kissmark di dada sebelah kanan. Hisagi pindah ke puting sebelah kiri. Dan ia meninggalkan banyak kissmark di tubuh Toushirou. Sedangkan Toushirou hanya bisa terisak di perlakukan seperti itu. Bayangkan baru pertama kalinya ia di perlakukan kasar seperti itu. Itu sangat membuat Toushirou takut. Bagaikan mimipi buruk yang tidak ada akhir buat Toushirou. Tapi entah mengapa tubuh Toushirou merasa seperti menikmati setiap sentuhan yang di berikan para berandalan itu.

"Henti..kan" ucap Toushirou lirih setengah terisak.

"Haha, dia minta lebih bro" ucap Yumichika tandas.

"Haha, iya nih" ucap Hisagi sambil membuka celana jins Toushirou. Sedangkan Toushirou hanya bisa pasrah di perlakukan seperti apa.

BRUKKKK~! *bunyi orang jatuh (?)*

Yumichika jatuh terungkur di tanah dengan posisi yang sangat amat tidak elit! *plak*. Sontak semua yang ada di situ melihat ke arah Yumichika yang sudah jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Dan juga Hisagi yang sedang asik bermain pun ikut menoleh ke arah Yumichika. Tapi anehnya yang terlihat hanya Yumichika yang jatuh tersungkur. Bisa di bilang Yumichika jatuh sendiri -?- *Airi diinjek reader*.

"Siapa itu ?" bentak Ikkaku yang yang melihat sekitar namun lebih tepatnya tidak ada orang selain mereka bertiga dan Toushirou.

"Ah, mungkin si Yumichika jatuh ke sandung batu" ucap Hisagi enteng *se-enteng tas Airi #plak!* dan kemudian melanjutkan membuka celana jins Toushirou.

5

4

3

2

1

JEDUAKKKKKKKKK~! *bunyi orang dilindes –bletak!- ralat di tonjok*

Dengan seketika Yumichika jatuh terungkur dengan sekali pukulan yang lumayan keras dan mengakibatkan mukanya memar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SEKALI LAGI KALIAN MENYENTUH ADIKKU! KU BUNUH KALIAN !" ucap orang itu ke-setanan -?-. Yah, pasti itu… Setan! *plakplokplak*

"Ich-higo-senpai ampun .." ucap Ikkaku yang mukanya bonyok di tonjok Ichigo yang ke-setanan. Yap, orang yang datang menolong Toushirou itu Ichigo yang ke-setanan. Sedangkan Hisagi masih sibuk membuka celana jins Toushirou. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan kuping Hisagi sehingga iya tidak mendengar Ichigo ke-setanan berteriak. Dan ia tetap saja ngotot untuk membuka celan jins Toushirou.

"HEI! KAU YANG DISANA !" ucap Ichigo ke-setanan berteriak ke arah Hisagi yang dari tadi ngotot mau buka celana jins Ichigo *Bletak!* ralat Toushirou.

"Iya, ada apa Ichigo-senpai ?"ucap Hisagi polos bak anak TK yang tak tau menau apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan masih sibuk membuka celana jins Toushirou. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Ichigo ke-setanan langsung menonjok Hisagi sampai mental 5 meter.

DUAKKK! Dan akibat tonjokan 5 meter itu Hisagi menabrak tembok. Hingga tembok itu terbelah (?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Ichigo ke-setanan membereskan orang-orang itu hingga semuanya tewas di tempat entah ada yang masih hidup atau tidak. Kemudian Ichigo langsung menghampiri Toushirou yang sadari tadi masih terisak di pojokan (?).

"Toushirou.." ucap Ichigo yang-gak-ke-setanan-lagi.

"Hik, I..ichi a..aku t..akut" ucap Toushirou terisak dan langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"Sudah jangan takut lagi.." ucap Ichigo memeluk balik Toushirou. Dan menggendong Toushiro ala bridle style.

"Ichi hik, ak.. aku takut hiks" ucap Toushirou dan terus mempererat pelukan dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ichigo yang bidang.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi" ucap Icihigo sambil membelai rambut Toushirou.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga mu Toushirou. Maafkan aku" ucap Ichigo yang merasa bersalah. Dan Ichigo menggendong Toushirou ke arah motor.

* * *

~Airi POV end~ (gantian ngetiknya) *tepar (?)*.

* * *

~Ori-chan POV~

* * *

~Toushirou POV~

* * *

Sebelum menyalakan motornya, Ichigo mendudukan ku dijok belakang motornya, melepas jaket kulit tebalnya lalu dipakaikan ditubuh ku. Lalu ia segera naik dan menyalakan motornya, lalu kami mulai berjalan untuk pulang. Diperjalanan aku hanya terus menenggelamkan kepala ku dipunggung tegap Ichigo, terus kupeluk pinggangnya erat, bagai tak ingin ia pergi dariku. Aku sangat menyesal dengan kejadian tadi, andai aku tak sok dewasa dan mempedulikan nasihat Ichigo untuk selalu bersamanya, kejadian tadi tidak akan mungin terjadi, kini aku menyesal dan sudah pasti akan terus mendengar nasihat nii-san ku satu – satunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemudian kami sampai juga di kediaman kami. Kemudian Ichigo memarkirkan motornya. Dan dia mengampiriku dan ingin kembali menggendongku, namun menolak dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan disamping Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah masih begitu sepi, karena mami dan papi belum pulang dari luar negeri. Langsung ku arahkan kaki ku untuk menaiki tangga dan kemudian memasuki kamarku, tanpa melirik Ichigo terus ku berjalan menuju kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan rapat. Dan kemudian aku merebahkan tubuhku. Bayang-bayang orang tadi masih saja memenuhi pikiran ku. Takut. Tapi entah mengapa .. "Ah, bodoh" ucap ku pada diriku sendiri. Kupeluk erat gulingku. Dan tanpa ku sadari aku menitikan air mata. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membendungi air mata ku.

"Toushiro?" terdengar suara Ichigo memasuki kamarku, segera ku hapus air mata ku dari pipi putih ku.

"Iya Ichi, ada apa?" tanya ku berusaha tegar agar Ichigo tidak sedih.

"Sudah lah Toushiro, berhenti berpura – pura didepan ku, aku sudah tau perasaan mu.."Ichigo mengampiriku dan duduk tepat disampingku.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."tanyaku mencoba menutupi kesedihan ku.

"Aku tahu, pasti kau sedih karena kejadian tadi kan? Aku tahu, kau pasti merasa bersalah kan ? Dan aku tahu, pasti sekarang hati mu perih dan ingin menangis kan? Maka dari itu, aku ku sini untuk menawarkan bahuku untuk mu.." Ucapnya lantang, dan itu semua membuat pertahanan ku runtuh kupeluk lengan kanannya dan menangis dibahu kanannya. Ku menangis terus menurus di pelukannya. Ku eratkan pelukan ku. Seolah tak ingin ditinggalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Toushiro?"

"Hm?"

"Sekarang kau tau kan yang ku maksud dengan lelaki ganas dan rape ? Maka dari itu, jangan menganggap remeh nasihat ku yah.." ucapnya dan langsung mengacak acak rambutku lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana perasaan mu? Merasa lebih tenang?"tanya Ichigo disampingku.

"Sangat.. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arigatou Ichigo, kau memang nii-san terbaik didunia ini.. aku sangat menyayangi mu, aku tak ingin kehilangan mu, apa kau berjanji akan selalu disampingku ?" kata – kata itu begitu saja terlontar dari mulut ku, sepertinya itu kata – kata manis pertama yang pernah kulontarkan padanya.

"Aku berjanji.." Ichigo tersenyum kearahku dan mengelus rambut putih ku lembut.

Ku peluk tubuh disamping ku, begitu hangat dan nyaman, Ichigo menggendongku dan menidurkan ku dikasur putih ku yang empuk, begitu nyaman, sedikit ku menggeliat namun tetap menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

* * *

~Ichigo POV~

* * *

Sedikit ia menggeliat namun tetap menggengam tangaku kencang. Terasa genggaman nya mulai longgar dan sepertinya dia sudah tertidur lelap, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk kembali kekamar ku, namun ketika baru saja kulepaskan dan ku letakan tangannya, ia terbangun dan menggenggam tangan ku.

"Ichi, jangan tinggalkan aku.."ucapnya. ku rasa ia mengigau, karena matanya yang masih terpejam, akhirnya kukurungkan niat ku untuk kembali kekamar ku dan kembali terbaring di samping Toushiro.

"Ichi! cepat bangun! Sudah siang tau!" terdengar teriakan merdu Toushiro seperti biasa. Dan sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan kejadian semalam.

"Ayolah Toushiro, biarkan aku tidur beberapa saat, kau membuat ku gila tau!" kesal ku dan langsung kembali bergulat dengan gulingku.

"Ikh! 10 menit yang lalu kau juga bicara seperti itu! sekarang cepat kau bangun dan cepat mandi!" ucapnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

"Duh, Toushiro! Setau ku hari ini itu hari minggu kan? Kenapa kau bangunkan aku sepagi ini sih?"kesal ku dan terus berusaha menjauhi dirinya yang menganggu.

"Sekarang memang hari minggu, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk bermalas malasan, kau lupa yah? Besok itu papi dan mami akan pulang, jadi kau harus bantu aku bersih bersih!" ucapnya kesal terhadap kemalasan ku, akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku bangun dan meninggalkan dunia mimpi yang begitu menyenangkan dalam hidup ku *oke itu lebay =="*

* * *

~Toushiro POV~

* * *

"Baik baik aku bangun.."akhirnya ia terbangun dari tidurnya, 'huft!' ucap ku di dalam hati dan juga sangat lelah membangunkan Ichigo.

"Cepat yah mandinya! Jangan tidur lagi! kalau tidak, kau tidak akan mendapatkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam hari ini!"gertak ku agar Ichigo menuruti semua perintah ku.

"Baik nyah.."ucapnya memelas, aku hanya sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapannya yang begitu pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah sekarang saatnya masakkk!"ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Akhirnya aku menuju dapur dan mulai memilih beberapa bahan masakan yang ada dikulkas, setelah ku buka kulkas yang ada didapur..

3

2

2 *dihajar karena salah ngitung*

1

"ICHIGO…!" teriakku kesal, bagaimana tidak. Baru dua hari yang lalu kudapati sebuah kol segar, beberapa tomat, daging sapi, dua ekor ayam hidup-?-, tiga bungkus mie ramen.. Dan sekarang! Hanya tersisa selembar daun kol dan juga itu ada bekas gigitan -?-, buah tomat busuk yang kini tinggal setengah -!-, plastik bekas daging sapi, dan dua kepala ayam dengan mata si ayam yang masih kedap – kedip -!- *PLAKK* dan dua pasang ceker ayam..

'Hah!' dengus ku kecil karena Ichigo memang menyebalkan, aku tahu semua ini adalah akibatnya, mana mungkin akibat rumput yang bergoyang -?- *plakplok!* dan pasti ini ulah Ichigo karena hampir setiap malam minggu Ichigo akan membawa beberapa teman anehnya dan sangat anehnya dan sangking anehnya sampai-sampai ayam hidup pun juga dimakan ! *mungkin dia udah lama gak makan* *plak* dan itu akibat ia membawa teman-temannya kerumah dan berpesta gila disini,, akh! Menyebalkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa Shirou-chan kecil ? Kau tadi teriak memanggil ku kan? Kenapa? Kangen yah?"ucap Ichigo manja, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau! Kenapa kau habiskan persediaan makanan kita hari ini? kita mau makan apa Ichi! huft!" kesal ku sambil menepis tangan Ichigo yang tadi mengacak rambutku halus.

"Aku? Aku tidak menghabiskannya kok! Kau lihat itu, kau menyisakan beberapa bahan masakan untuk sarapan mu, aku baik kan?" ucapnya santai, huft! ingin rasanya ku jambak rambut anehnya itu, tapi sayangnya ia terlalu tinggi dan aku tak bisa menggapai rambutnya.

"Jadi kau mau sarapan dengan tomat busuk! Selembar daun kol yang ada bekas gigitannya! Plastik daging! Dan kepala ayam dengan mata ayamnya masih kedip-kedip dan juga ceker ayam! Hah?" kesal ku semakin menjadi.

"Huft! baiklah aku minta maaf.." ucapnya mengalah, namun tak semudah itu.

"Kau, akan kumaafkan dengan satu syarat!"

"Hufh! Oke baiklah apa itu?"terlihat dari wajahnya sepertinya ia pasrah.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

Ori-chan : Okeh! Apakah? Yang diminta! Toushirou!

Airi : Minta diRape! \(^o^)/ *ditelen Hyourin*

Ori-chan : Ori-chan mau ngadain voting, ^^ buat chapter yang akan datang #plak! Silahkan dipilih~ ^o^

**-Voting-**

Hitsu enaknya diapain sama Ichigo XD

1. Di Rape

2. Di BDSM #plaak

3. Minta ML sama Ichigo

4. Saran dari kalian ^^

Lokasi..

1. Ruang tamu (di sofa, di atas meja)

2. Kamar Ichigo

3. Kamar Toushirou (kolong tempat tidur(?) di kasur, di lantai)

4. Bathroom (toilet umum, toilet sekolah,toilet-toiletan)

5. Didapur (di atas meja makan, di kolong meja makan)

6. Di atas motor

7. Di jalan raya

8. Di sekolah (di kelas, perpustakaan, diloteng sekolah)

9. Saran dari kalian .. ^^

Okeh silahakn dipilih.. :)

Maaf kalo gila #plaak dan juga butuh saran kalian :)

* * *

Airi : Okeh kita bales review ^3^

Ori-chan : Arigatou buat **Kyoumori**, karena udah mau nunggu ff gak jelas ini :D

Airi : Huwaaaa *peluk-peluk **Hikaru no Hoshi*** ini udah di update ASAP

Ori-chan : *tabok Airi* ada update ASAP dari manah? Kita udah telat Baka! = ="

Airi : Ngahaa.. makasih **The Fallen kuriboh** udah bilang saya keren XD *peluk-peluk* #plaak.

Ori-chan : Oke Arigatou **Kana Hidari17** udah mau review dan mau menungu :D

Airi : *Getok **thanks for add me.. XD*** #plakkk *digetok balik* Huehehe,, Arigatou udah review and gomen kalo lama .. m(_ _)m

Ori-chan : Okeh ini udah di update yah.. Arigatou** Just a Human** udah nyempetin ngereview XP

Airi : Gile review dari **RezHits-Suzume Yuki** Arigatou ~

Airi & Ori : Dan buat para silent reader terutama orang disamping ini **Alga Mulyadi** *ketauan lupa penname nya #plaak* okeh tolong di review dan juga buat yang numpang lewat lainnya XD

Toushirou : R-E-V-I-E-W P-L-E-A-S-E ! = =* *siap mau bankai Ai and Ori*


	4. Chapter 4

Hai, hai semua… maaf Ai telat upadate.. ^^"

Terima kasih kemaren yang udah ikut voting.. ^^

Ai, usahakan untuk mangabulkan voting kalian semua..

Oh, ia bentar lagi kan bulan ramdhan. Mohon maaf yah kalo Ai dan Ori ada salah sama kalian.. ^^

Dari pada banyak cincong langsung ajah RnR please. ^^

* * *

**Title : Something Impossible**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, OOC**

**Cast : - Toushiro**

**- Ichigo**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Punishment © Angel Teuk Kuchori**

**© Airi Akiyama**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Masih banyak typo, masih ngaco, alur kecepatan, khusus buat fujo XD**

**Summary : Cintanya yang tak mengenal status, usia, wajah, dan sebagainya. Itu lah cinta. Cinta yang buta.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

"Kau, akan kumaafkan dengan satu syarat!"

"Hufh! Oke baiklah apa itu?"terlihat dari wajahnya sepertinya ia pasrah.

"Cepat kau pakai baju, dan ikut aku memebeli bahan makanan untuk seminggu!"

"Ta…"

"Sekarang!" teriak ku membuat Ichigo langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, terkadang aku memang tidak enak memerintahnya, tapi mau apa lagi? aku senang melihatnya seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke, sekarang kita berangkat~" ucapku lalu segera menarik ichigo yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

Tumben, sangat tumben Ichigo kini terlihat lebih tampan dari hari hari sebelumnya, ku rasa hari ini dia benar benar mandi, tidak seperti hari hari biasa yang hanya cebar cebur saja.. hihihi dia menggunakan celana jins biru dongker dan sepatu cats berwarna putih dan beberapa campuran warna merah, kuning, dan orange. Ia memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dibagian dada kebawah dan warna hitam dibagian bahu sampai pergelangan tangan. Tampan, satu kata yang sangat cocok untuknya. Ditambah muka cemberutnya. Kuhirup wangi tubuhnya. Ini wangi yang paling ku suka. Wangi yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disepanjang jalan, aku hanya terpaku melihatnya dan sesekali berpapasan wajah dengannya. Ya itu karena saking seringnya aku menatap wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai.."seru ku begitu sampai didepan super market hum.. tapi sepertinya tempat ini lebih pantas dibilang tradisional market yang lumayan besar. Tapi tempat ini lumayan bersih dan nyaman, hanya saja tak ada wanita cantik disini.

"Baiklah, cepat masuk.. aku tunggu kau disini" ucap Ichigo malas.

"Hah? Enak saja! Kau harus ikut masuk bersama ku!" omelku begitu mendengar ia tidak ingin ikut masuk.

"NANI? Hei Toushiro, orang tampan sepertiku tidak akan pernah memasuki tempat belanjaan seperti ini, kau mau kita diserbu ibu ibu genit yang terpesona melihat ketampanan ku?"

"Ah! Masa bo…"

"Nanti jika wajah tampan ku menjadi korban ibu ibu genit bagaimana? Lalu.. lalu rambut kerenku ini juga akan rusak, masih mending jika wanita cantik yang menyerbu ku, nah! Ini tempat seperti ini? pasti isinya hanya ibu ibu genit Toushiro.. mengertilah, aku ini terlalu tam…."

"Uakh! Diam aku! Tak ada alasan, seharusnya yang bicara seperti itu adalah aku.. wajahku ini terlalu imut untuk memasuki tempat ini, jika saja kau tidak MENGHABISKAN bahan makanan kita, kita tidak akan pernah ketempat ini.. coba kau lihat disekeliling kita sudah banyak ibu ibu yang dari tadi melihat kearah ku, dan sepertinya mereka terpes.."

~Ichigo POV~

"Oke kita masuk sekarang.." pancingan ku berhasil! Aku sengaja memancingnya agar bosan mendengar ocehan ku hihi..

tradisional market

"Nah! Ichi, cepat ambil troli disebelah sana.." dengan malasnya aku pun mengambil troli yang tadi Toushitou suruh ambilkan.

"Cepat lah, aku sudah tak tahan berada disini.."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ketempat sayuran.."ucapnya senang, ntah apa yang membuatnya senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichi, kau kesana mengambil wortel dan aku kesana mengambil sawi, cepat yah.."

"…."aku tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan menuju tempat yang Taushirou tunjuk.

"Hmm.. yang ini bagus, tapi yang ini bersih, wah! Yang ini lebih besar… ambil saja tiga-tiganya.." ucap Toushirou di tempat sayuran yangsedang memilih – milih beberapa jenis sawi disitu. Aku pun mengambilnya dan memasukan kedalam troli.

"Ini wortelnya, sekarang kita kemana?" ucap ku sambil menghampiri dia.

"Ichi! aku menyuruh mu untuk mengambil wortel! Tapi kenapa yang kau ambil adalah lobak? Dasar baka! Cepat kembalikan lobak itu!"

"Lobak? Ah! Bentuknya sama ini, sudah lah ambil saja.."

"Akh! Kau ini memang tak berguna yah.. cepat ambil daging sapi segar disebelah sana, aku akan mengambil wortel.."

"Wufh!"

~Toushirou POV~

"Dasar Ichigo baka, tak bisa membedakan wortel dan lobak? Mau jadi apa dia, ckckck dasar dia itu merusak Tokyo saja bisanya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini daging sapi segar~" tiba tiba saja Ichigo sudah ada didepan troli dan membawa beberapa bungkus daging segar dan tepatnya itu adalah..

"Hei baka! Itu daging ayam cincang! Aku menyuruh mu mengambil daging SAPI.. akh! Lama-lama daging mu lah yang akan ku masak!"

"Hei, lihat disini ada tulisan daging, dan warnanya pun juga ada merah mudanya.."

"Tapi itu ayam, yang kusuruh kau ambil itu sapi.."ucapku mulai kesal dengannya.

"Akh! Sama saja.."Ichigo langsung melempar bungkus daging ayam itu kedalam troli.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau pulang, disini kau hanya merepotkan ku saja.."kesalku.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa.."

~Toushirou POV end~

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa.."

Ichigo pun langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar, memang Toushiro sempat kecewa, tapi mau apa lagi keberadaan Ichigo hanya lah merepotkan dirinya.

Sebelum keluar dari tempat itu, Ichigo merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan handphone miliknya, memencet beberapa tombol dan menaruh handphone itu ditelinganya.

"Hei! Cara mu berhasil,, sekarang kita kemana? Bagaimana kalau kita ketempat karaoke biasa? Kita disana sampai malam.. ajak yang lain.."ucap Ichigo, sepertinya ia sedang menelphone seseorang disebrang telphonenya.

"Apa ku bilang? cara itu selalu ampuh,, karena aku selalu seperti itu jika diajak ibu berbelanja haha.."ucap seseorang di seberang telpon.

"Oke, Renji.. sekarang janjian ditempat biasa oke bye.."Ichgio pun mematikan handphonenya dan..

2

1

PLUUUK!

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah semangka besar yang mendarat tepat di ujung kepala Ichigo.

"Auw!"

"Jadi kau sekongkol dengan si kepala nanas itu? hah!"

* * *

Ori POV end (gantian ngetiknya)

* * *

Airi POV

* * *

"T-tidak kok"

"Jangan bohong kau ! kalau kau tak mau membantu ku lagi bilang dong !" kesal Toushirou yang langsung meninggalkan Ichigo yang diam ditempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Toushirou POV~

"Dasar kalau memang benar-benar tak mau membantu ya sudah jangan seperti itu dasar baka ! Dasar Nii-san macam apa dia. Membantu adik nya saja tidak mau !" oceh ku terus menerus sambil memilih bahan – bahan makanan yang akan ku makan.

~Toushirou POV end~

~Ichigo POV~

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit kasihan dengan Toushirou. Hufh, mau bagaimana lagi" ucap ku sambil mengendarai motor menuju tempat janjian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belum beberapa meni aku sampai di tempat janjian. Ku lihat Renji dan teman-teman ku menunggu ku.

"Lama sekali kau" ucap Renji yang tak sabaran sambil menghapiri ku yang baru saja turun dari motor.

"Haha, sorry bro"

"Jadi sekarang kita kemana ?" ucap seorang perempuan berparas cantik, yang menghampiriku.

"Hum, gimana kalo kita bermain ke game center" usul Renji.

"Jangan aku sudah bosan" Tolak Ashido.

"Bagaimana kalo kita pergi balap motor" usul ku menggebu-gebu.

"Ah, itu ide bagus. Yang kalah traktir makan. Bagaimana?" ucap Renji.

"Siapa Takut" ucap ku santai.

Kemudian semua menyalakan motornya dan semua bergegas ke tempat balap motor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Normal POV~

"Ichigo menyebalkan! Apa sih maunya" omel Toushirou sambil mengambil bahan – bahan makanan.

Drrtt! Drrtt! *suara hp Toushirou*

Toushirou merongoh saku celananya dan kemudian dia mengambil handphonenya. Dan tanpa melihat nama si penelfon, Toushirou mengangkat telpon masuk tersebut dengan malasnya.

"Moshi moshi" angkat Toushirou dengan nada sebal.

"Halo, nak. Bagaimana kabarmu my son ?" jawab seseorang di sebrang telpon. Toushirou membulatkan matanya dan menjauhakn telponnya dari kuping.

"M..mami ?" kaget Toushirou ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Iya, masa kau lupa dengan Mami mu sendiri ?" ucap orang yang di panggil Mami itu.

"Eh? Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan Mami.." ucap Toushirou setenang mungkin.

"Haha, ku kira kau melupakan Mami mu sendiri. Bagaimana kabar mu ?"

"B-baik mih"

"Yang benar ? tapi sepertinya kau sedang kesal ?"

"Benar, aku hanya sedang suntuk memilih bahan-bahan makanan"

"Kau sedang belanja ?"

"Iya mih"

"Bersama dengan Ichigo kan ?"

"Eh, iya sama nii-san"

"Mana dia, Mami ingin bicara dengan dia.."

"Um, dia.."

"Pasti kau ke supermarket sendiri ?"

"I..iya"

"Hah! Toushirou kau pulang saja. Biar Mami yang mengirimkan mu bahan-bahan belanjaan. Dan Mami akan pulang secepatnya. Kakak macam apa dia tidak bisa menjaga mu" omel Mami Toushirou.

"T-tapi ini atas kemauan ku sendiri kok" bela Toushirou.

"Mami gak mau tau! Mami kan sudah menitip anak kesayangan Mami. Masa ditinggalkan! Besok Mami akan Pulang dari Inggris!"

"T-tapi mih.."

"Bye, my son~" sela Mami Toushirou sebelum Toushirou selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Hufh, kacau deh. Kalau sampai Ichigo dibantai sama Mami"

Drttt! *hp Toushirou*

Toushirou membuka sms yang ia terima dari Maminya..

Mami : Mami sudah ngirim keperluan mu. Kau pulang sekarang. 5 menit lagi keperluan mu sudah sampai. Dan kau suruh Ichigo pulang! Jaga diri mu baik – baik.. ~

"Hufh.." Toushirou menghela nafasnya dan menaruh kembali semua bahan bahan makanan yang ia sudah ambil. Dan kemudian pulang..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun tiba Toushirou masih cemas menunggu kepulangan Ichigo yang kunjung tak pulang. Sudah berkali-kali iya menghubungi Ichigo. tapi semua itu sia-sia. _'Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif'_ hanya jawaban seperti itu yang ia terima. Sambil menunggu Ichigo yang tidak jelas pergi kemana, Toushirou memasukan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas.

"Hah, kemana sih Ichigo. Dia itu menyusahkan saja" kesal Toushirou yang yang masih sibuk merapikan bahan-bahan makanan. Dan kemudian ia menutup kulkas.

Toushirou berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Kemudian ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya yang sadari tadi tidak menyala. Kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya yang ukurannya lumanyan besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Kemudian ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kesal bercapur kesal.

~Toushiro POV~

"Hah, aku tau aku salah karena tadi siang telah membentak-bentaknya. Sudah jelas-jelas ia tidak mau menemani ku berbelanja. Tapi aku malah memaksanya. Hah…" kembali pikiran ku melayang entah kemana. Entah kenapa aku mulai mengingat-ngingat saat aku hampir di rape oleh orang-orang itu. Sentuhan itu sungguh merangsang ku. Jujur aku waktu itu hampir menikmatinya.

"Ah, apa yang aku fikirkan.." ucap ku sambil membuang jauh-jauh fikiran itu dan mengacak-acak rambut ku. Kembali aku menatap langit-langit kamar ku. Dan akhirnya aku tertidur di kasurku yang empuk ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruk!

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku karena mendengar suara gaduh dibawah. Karena aku takut itu maling. Aku pun berjalan ke bawah untuk memeriksa maling atau Ichigo yang datang. Ku turuni satu persatu anak tangga perlahan-lahan. Karena suasana lantai bawah yang gelap. Ku buang rasa takut ku karena gelap. Dan rasa penasaran ku makin menjadi karena suara aneh itu semakin kencang.

Jedukk!

Aku mengikuti arah suara itu. Dan makin jelas. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk ku dari belakang.

"S..siapa kau?" ucap ku sedikit ketakutan dan meronta sebisa ku.

"Masa kau lupa dengan ku.." ucap orang itu. Masih memeluk ku dengan erat.

"Ichigo! kau membuat ku takut saja. Ku kira maling"

"Hahah, mana mungkin maling" ucapnya sambil masih memelukku. Dan aku mencium bau rokok dan bau alkohol.

"Ichigo kau mabuk ?" tanya ku. Merasakan firasat buruk dan tubuhnya itu dingin. Tidak hangat seperti biasanya.

"Haha, siapa yang mabuk" ucapnya tertawa seperti ada yang lucu. Dan aku benar-benar dibuat merinding olehnya.

"Kau yang mabuk Ichigo!" ucap ku kesal.

"Toushirou _'main'_ yuk" ucapnya dengan suara yang berat dan bergetar. Dan hembusan nafasnya di leher ku itu, membuat ku semakin merinding. Dan ini tidak seperti biasanya ia seperti ini. Yang membuat ku menjadi bergidik dan parahnya lagi dia langsung menggendongku ala bridle style.

"Ichigo! turunkan aku!" kesal ku sambil meronta. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa punya sensasi tersendiri. Yah, seperti tersengat listrik. Tersengat listrik saja aku belum pernah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruk!

Sakit rasanya di jatuhkan ke atas kasur, walau pun empuk tapi tetap saja sakit. Ichigo sepertinya benar-benar gila! Lihat dia, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat dia seperti ini sungguh menakut seperti laki-laki bajingan di malam itu!

"Ckck, jangan melihat ku seperti itu Toushirou~ Kau melihat ku seolah-olah aku ini orang jahat~"

Betapa bodohnya nii-san ku ini! Memang dia kira aku tidak takut diperlakukan seperti ini! Ugh! Aku berusaha mendorong badan bidangnya. Tapi sia-sia saja! Lihat dia masih saja menghalangi dengan kedua tangannya!

"ICHIGO! kau sudah gila apa! Aku ini kecil! Kenapa kau tak mengalah! Hah?"

Ugh! Toushirou bodoh! Kenapa aku malah merendahkan diri didepan harimau orange ini! Lihat dia sekarang! Dia malah menyeringai! Betapa bodohnya diriku~ aku ingin rasanya membenturkan kepala ku ke tembok.

"Kau memang adik ku yang paling pintar" ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus pipiku. Apa-apaan dia?

Ku tepis tangannya yang sadari tadi mengelus-ngelus pipiku. Dan ku tendang ia sebisa ku. Tapi apa yang ku dapatkan? Kakak ku ini malah makin senang melihat ku!

"Kau makin terlihat manis Shirou-chan~"

Ugh! Terpaksa pakai cara terakhir!

"Nii-san~ ku mohon jangan seperti ini~" ucap ku selembut dan semenggoda mungkin (?) dan juga ditambah dengan puppy eyes andalan ku!

"Baiklah~" ucapnya. Dan benar apa dugaan ku. Yeah! Toushirou kau memang hebat! Benar ini memang kelemahan nii-san. Lihat dia! Dia sekarang berteku-

"HIYAA! ICHIGO!" bentak ku kesal dan sambil meronta. Kenapa dia membuka calana pendek ku!

Ichigo hanya tertawa terkekeh dan masih menurunkan celana ku perlahan. Hiks, kenapa jadi begini. Kami-sama! Apakah aku harus seperti ini. Tanpa sadar tubuh ku bergetar hebat dan air mata ku keluar perlahan dari pelupuk mata ku.

"Hikss, Ichigo.. jangan..rape aku.." ucap ku sambil terisak. Aku terus memohon kepada Ichigo. Walaupun sepertinya ini tidak berguna. Tapi aku benar-benar takut dengan tatapannya. Dia tidak seperti Ichigo yang ku kenal..

"Uhum.. HAHAHAHAHAHHA…" Ichigo malah tertawa dengan kerasnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Tunggu? Apa-apaan dia? Aku sedang ketakutan seperti ini dia malah tertawa?

"Hiks! Tidak lucu Ichigo!" ucap ku masih terisak dan takut.

"HAHAHAHAH, L-lihat tam—hahhaha!" ucap Ichigo masih tertawa. Apakah sebegitu konyolnya diriku di depannya sampai dia tertawa seperti di dunia badut? (?)

"Ichigo!" ucap ku mulai kesal karena diolok-olok seperti ini.

"Hahahahaa… baik..lah-baik…" ucapnya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri dan menahan tawa.

"Apa mau mu?" kesal ku dan terlihat mulai marah.

"Hahaha, lihat diri mu itu.. hahha. Terlihat sangat lucu, seolah-olah aku akan merape mu saja~"

"Maksud mu? Kau mempermainkan aku?"

"Hahah, begitulah Shirou-chan~"

"Ichigo! kau jahat!"

"Salah mu sendiri berfikir seperti itu, padahal aku tidak ada niat seperti itu. Mana mungkin aku merape kau~ kau kan adikku~" ucapnya sambil nyengar-nyengir kaya kuda bergigi tiga dan sambil mengacak rambut ku.

"Huh! Kau membuat ku takut! Ku kira kau akan merape ku seperti laki-laki itu!" ucap ku kesal dan sambil manyun-manyun dan memalingkan wajah ku yang merah karena malu sekali.

"Hahahah, sudah jangan ngambek dong. Jadi gak imut tuh~ haha…"

Malu sekali aku, ternyata aku dipermainkan oleh nii-san ku sendiri. Ck! Ini sama saja aku dipermalukan olehnya! Iihat dia! Betapa senangnya mempermainkan ku! Ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambutnya itu. Tapi tidak bisa karena dia terlalu tinggi. (Lah? Kenapa jadi malu-maluin diri sendiri… ==")

"Lalu? Kenapa mulut mu itu bau alkohol?"

"Tadi hanya minum-minum sedikit dengan teman-teman. Lalu kau sendiri tidak tidur Shirou-chan?~"

"Jangan panggil ku Shirou-chan! Itu gara-gara kau yang bertingkah laku seperti maling!"

"He? Tega sekali kau menyamai nii-san mu ini dengan maling.."

"Habis salah mu sendiri! Masuk dengan mengngendap-edap lalu membuat suara gaduh! Lalu ku kira maling!"

~Author POV~

Nafas Toushirou tersengal-sengal karena habis mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya yang sadari tadi memanas di otaknya. Sadangkan Ichigo hanya bisa menahan tawa karena kelakuan adiknnya itu dan juga karena perbuatannya itu.

"Haha, baiklah-baiklah kalau begitu aku minta maaf imouto~" ucap Ichigo manja sambil mengacak rambut Toushirou. Sedangkan imouto hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan menganguk.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau ku maafkan. Tapi lain kali kalau au seperti ini aku tidak akan memaafkan mu…" ucap Toushirou pasrah.

"Oh, iya.. aku juga minta maaf ketika di pasar tadi.." sesal Ichgo sambil membelai rambut Toushirou.

"Itu juga bukan salah mu kok. Aku juga salah karena telah memaksa mu untuk pergi.."

"Kalau begitu. Sebagai gantinya besok kita kepasar? Bagaimana ?"

"Sudah tidak usah. Lagi pula mami udah ngirim banyak bahan makanan. Dan juga lengkap"

"Ckck, dasar nenek itu(?)"

"Ichigo kau tak boleh begitu dengan Mami. Dia kan ibumu juga.."

"Yaya, aku tahu nenek itu ibu ku.."

Terlihat muka Toushirou yang tidak suka dengan kelakuan Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa nyengir dan mengacak rambut Toushirou dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, hari sudah larut.." ucap Ichigo sambil membelai rambut adiknya.

"Baiklah.." jawab Toushirou sambil merebahkan dikasur Ichigo dan kemudian menutp matanya.

"Oyasumi~" ucap Ichigo sambil mencium kening Toushirou dan mennyelimutinya dan tidur di sebelah Toushirou.

"Oyasumi yo.." balas Toushirou sambil tersenyum manis dan kemudian memeluk guling yang ada disampinganya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang tampak tak seperti biasanya, matahari yang selalu memancarkan sinarnya kini tampak kelam dan gelap. Cuaca hangat yang bisanya menyapa dipagi hari, kini terasa dingin. Awan kelam menyapa kota karakura, desir-desiran angin diserati rintikan air hujan kecil menyapu sepanjang kota.

"Hufh…" helaan nafas dari si mungil yang tampak bosan dengan suasana pagi. Dan terlihat mata emerlandnya yang memancarkan kebosanan yang sangat amat.

"Toushirou, nanti kau pulang dengan ku yah.." ucap seorang pria yang sedang merapikan pakaian adik tersayangnya.

"Baik nii-san" balasnya malas. Lalu mengenakan jaket hitam yang begitu cocok dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Sana masuk kelas, nanti kau telat lagi"

"Iya, tapi kau jangan pulang duluan yah"

"Iya sayang~" jawab Ichigo sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di atas.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu baka" teriak kesal Toushirou sambil melihat kepergian nii-san nya. Sedangkan yang di teriyaki hanya tertawa.

Kemudian Toushirou berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung koridor. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju kelasnya. Dan matanya sesekali melihat keluar jendela dan memperhatikan setiap pemandangan yang berada di depannya.

"Hufh, sepertinya nanti akan hujan cukup lebat" keluh Toushirou masih menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki mungilnya melangkah memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di sebelah temannya yang bernama Hinamori Momo.

"Ohayou Toushirou.." sapa teman sebangkunya itu.

"Ohayou yo Momo.." jawab Toushirou sambil tersenyum kecil. Dan kemudian duduk di sebelah temannya itu.

"Toushirouuuuuuuu~~" seru seorang perempuan berambut orang dan mempunyai rambut bergelombang yang bewarna orange dan siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan melotot. Karena melihat dadanya yang cukup besar itu (?).

Belum sempat Rangiku memeluk Toushirou, Momo sudah menghadang Rangiku dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya dan bertindak seolah melindungi kekasihnya dari penjahat, dan persis sekali seperti di sinetron atau di drama korea gitu~ (?) #plak.

"Momo kau ini penghalang saja~" ucap Rangiku sebal karena gagal memeluk Toushirou.

"Kau kebiasaan Rangiku! Kasihan Toushirou.." ucap Momo sambil duduk kembali.

"Iya-iya aku minta maaf…"Ucap Rangiku sambil duduk dimejanya yang tepatnya di depan meja Momo.

"Hufhh.." dengus Momo kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Ehh, katanya hari ini guru-guru sedang rapat.." kata Rangiku sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang.

"Hah, kalau tau begini aku libur saja tadi.." dengus Toushiro sambil menupu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"EH! Bagaimana kalo kita nonton DVD ini!" ucap Rangiku kegirangan dan sambil mengangkat DVD yang ia pegang tinggi-tinggi. Sehingga semua yang ada dikelas menoleh dan menatap kaset DVD yang di pegang Rangiku.

"OHHH! RANGIKUU~~ Kau memang hebat!" ucap Keigo sambil lari kegirangan dan disahuti teman-teman sekelas lainnya.

"DVD apa?" tanya Toushirou dengan tampang polosnya dan ditambah dengan tamapang innocentnya.

Seketika orang-orang yang berada di kelas langsung sweatdrop karena kepolosan seorang Toushirou yang begitu lugu. Mungkin orang akan berfikir 'dia lugu apa polos' (?). mungkin pada bingung untuk membedakan keduanya. (?)

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita tonton saja. Biar kau mengerti Toushirou~" ucap Keigo sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dan Rangiku mengambil LCD yang berada di lemari. Lalu ia letakkan di meja. Dan selanjutnya ia menghidupkan laptopnya, dan memutar DVD tersebut. Dan semua menatap kearah papan tulis. (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata hazelnya menatap setiap tetesan hujan yang turun dari langit. Tak henti-hentinya matanya mengamati hujan yang terus turun.

"Hei, Ichigo hari ini guru-guru sedang rapat katanya.." ucap Renji sahabat Ichigo.

"Hah, menyebalkan. Sudah datang kesini di tengah hujan yang cukup lebat dan angin kencang seperti ini. Ternyata tidak belajar.. hufhh.." kesal Ichigo sambil merebahkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Hei, minggu jadi tidak kita main dirumah mu, Ichigo?" tanya Ashido kepada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja jadi, bodoh" jawab Ichigo sambil menyeringai kecil entah karena sedang atau kelaparan (?).

"Ck! Kau ini!" ucap Kaien terkekeh sambil menyenggol Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas begitu panas padahal suasana cuaca sekarang dingin dan lagi pula di luar sedang hujan begitu lebat. Semua mata terpana dengan adegan yang sedang di putar sampai pada akhirnya adegan yang ditayangkan itu berkahir. Terlihat pipi mungilnya bersemu kemerahan setelah menonton DVD yang baru saja di putarkan teman-temannya.

"Toushirou bagaimana DVD tadi~" tanya Rangiku sambil menyeringai melihat muka Toushirou yang bersemu bergitu merah.

* * *

TBC~ XD #plak

* * *

"main yuk" kata Ichigo (?)

Gomen ternyata semangat lemon waktu itu ngetik tiba-tiba ilang. Ya, jadinya begitu.. (?)

Jadi lemon chap depan~ #plak #diinjekreader

Yak, bagaimana kah tanggapan Toushirou tentang DVD itu? Jawabannya semua ada di chapter depan.. ~ #plak

Dan juga lemon ada di chapter depan saudara-saudara~ #plak. Sepertinya updatenya sesudah bulan puasa.. T.T.

Habis kan rat M, hardcore pula~ #guling-guling

* * *

Okehh, bales Review dari pada denger curcol author.. ^^

Hitsu : Pertama dari **Hanabi Kaori, **Arigatou votingnya!==b. walau pun gue sasarannya.

Ai : Cepet baca yang bener.. #Plak. Thanks nee.. ^^. Di usahakan lemon cahpter depan sesuai permintaan.. :)

Ichi : Dari **haku** yap, arigatou udah voting.. ^^. Di usahakan chap depan gue bakal rape Hitsu.. #menyeringai

Hitsu : K..kau! *blush*

Ori : Woi! Jangan pacaran mulu.. ==

Ai : Ehem, selanjutnya dari **Shirouta Tsuki** Arigatou udah review.. ^^.

Ori : Huaa, gomen kayaknya permintaan mu ada di ffn baru ku. Hehe… ^^

#plak

Hitsu : Selanjutnya dari si **Megami Mayuki** arigatou udah review.. gue sitabah ajah dirape.. *lirik Ichigo*

Ichi : *menyeringai*

Ai : *sweatdrop* selanjutnya dari **CCloveRuki**arigatou juga yah. Baik, hitsu bakal dirape kok..

Ori : Hehe, baik. Kemaren yang upadate mabok.. (?)

Hitsu : *sikap tenang* selanjuutnya **darklucifer88 ** yap, arigatou udah review dan voting.. =w=b

Ai : Oh, tentu nanti Hitsu bakal di rape sama Ichigo..~

Ichi : Betul itu~ *semangat*

Ori : dan dari **Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**arigatou sarannya.. *bungkuk* Maklum masih pemula makannya ancur.. hehe…

Ai : Minaaaaa… DX. Maaf menggannggu kenyamanan kalian dalam membaca. Jujur waktu itu ai juga bingung kenapa bisa jadi rata tengah.. (?)

Hitsu : selanjutnya dari **RezHits-Suzume Yuki**arigatou udah review juga. Diusahakan yah~

Ichi : dan dari **Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi** Hoho, sipp.. XD *semangat*

Ai : ckck.. ==. Selanjutnya dari **yukiyuki del tempest g log in ** gomen lemon belm nongoll.. *nunduk* chap depan ada lemon kok.. ^^

Ori : dari **caca 27**arigatou udah review.. ^^. Haha, maaf kalo banyak juga masih pemula.. eheh..

Ichi : **Eived Nu**kenapa di rape Cuma dikit.. #senggol-senggol #Plak. Nanti ampe final kok.. *lirik hitsu* Iya kan? #grin

Hitsu : *nelen ludah* d..dan dari **Kaitou Sakuya**wew, silent reader..XD. gak apa-apa kok aarigatou udah review dan voting.. ^^

Ichi : Makasih buat semua yang udah baca ffn ini. Walau pun ceritanya jelek. Dan makasih buat silent reader yang udah baca. Selama kalian senang pasti author senang..

Ai&Ori : #nyengir

Hitsu : Kata sekian~ R n R please~

Ichi : *gendong hitsu kekamar* (?)

IchiHitsu: R E V I E W P L E A S E~ *masuk kamar (?)*


	5. Chapter 5

karena Ai and Ori selalu telat update..

bisa dimaklumin yang review berkurang, karena berkurang Ai and Ori juga jadi gak punya semangat mengetik.. :3

gomen kalo pendek ceritanya dan blm bisa menyelipkan bagian rate M nya, mungkin di chap selanjutnya Ai akan memasukkannya kalau review-nya banyak.. heheh. #plak

okehhh, dari pada banyak bacot...

reading and review.. enjoy.. :)

* * *

**Title : Something Impossible**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, OOC**

**Cast : - Toushiro**

**- Ichigo**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Punishment © Angel Teuk Kuchori**

**© Airi Akiyama**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Masih banyak typo, masih ngaco, alur kecepatan, khusus buat fujo XD**

**Summary : Cintanya yang tak mengenal status, usia, wajah, dan sebagainya. Itu lah cinta. Cinta yang buta.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 -update!**

* * *

Suasana kelas begitu panas padahal suasana cuaca sekarang dingin dan lagi pula di luar sedang hujan begitu lebat. Semua mata terpana dengan adegan yang sedang di putar sampai pada akhirnya adegan yang ditayangkan itu berakhir. Terlihat pipi mungilnya bersemu kemerahan setelah menonton DVD yang baru saja di putarkan teman-temannya.

"Toushirou bagaimana DVD tadi~" tanya Rangiku sambil menyeringai melihat muka Toushirou yang bersemu bergitu merah.

"I..itu gila!" jawab Toushirou masih ber-blushing ria dan masih tidak percaya apa yang ia tonton baru saja.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan suka menonton DVD itu..~" ucap Rangiku sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang.

"T-tidak! Itu merusak mata!" protes Toushirou karena tidak suka dengan penilaian Rangiku.

"Ha? Masa kau tidak suka DVD itu?" tanya Rangiku tidak percaya karena Toushirou tidak menyukai adegan yang baru saja ditonton bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya.

"Iya! Lain kali jangan diputar" ucap Toushirou kesal, karena telah diberi tontonan yang menyakiti mata. (?)

Dan seketika itu juga semua yang di kelas cengo dengan penuturan Toushirou yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Bagaimana gak cengo, baru pertama kali orang dikasih tontonan kaya gitu malah marah. (?) ya, maka dari itu orang-orang di kelas hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena tidak percaya.

"Aku mau pulang saja! Semua itu hanya merusak mata!" ucap Toushirou sambil mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas. Dan penghuni kelas hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Purple and Blue ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah menaiki anak tangga dan mulutnya mengomel sendiri, terlihat sekali urat kemarahan yang ada di keningnya. Pemuda berambut putih itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas nii-sannya. Dan ketika kaki mungilnya sampai di depan sebuah kelas, ia langsung masuk begitu saja, dan kemudian ia mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari orang yang ia cari.

"Ichigo!" teriak Toushirou sambil manyun dan masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Dan yang dipanggil pun menoleh karena telah dipanggil. Dan sepasang hazelnya begitu heran menatap adik mungilnya itu, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Toushirou yang masih manyun di tempat.

"Ada apa Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo ketika ia sampai didepan adiknya.

"Ayo! Kita pulang sekarang!" ucap Toushiou masih memanyunkan bibir mungilnya tersebut.

"Tumben, kau minta pulang secepat ini.." heran Ichigo dengan tikangkah laku adiknya.

"Pokoknya pulang sekarang!" rengek Toushirou menjadi sambil menarik-narik jacket yang di kenakan Ichigo.

Orang-orang yang berada dikelas masih sibuk mengamati tingkah laku kakak beradik tersebut. Karena si adik yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan mukanya yang sedang kesalnya dan wajah bingung sang kakak karena melihat adiknya itu. Dan yang dilihat pun mulai risih dengan tatapan orang-orang satu kelas.

"Baiklah kita pulang" ucap Ichigo mengalah dan kemudian mengambil tasnya.

"Yo! Semua, gue duluan yah.." jawab Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar kelas bersama Toushirou.

"Wew, kakak yang baik ingin pulang bersama adiknya.." teriak Renji sambil terkekeh dengan teman-temannya. Sedangkan yang diledek hanya memberi deathglere dan meninggalkan kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Purple and Blue ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Toushirou kau kenapa sih tiba-tiba jadi ngambek gini?" tanya Ichigo heran dengan tingkah laku adiknya.

"Tidak.." ucap Toushirou masih jalan disamping Ichigo.

"Hah, dasar kau ini.."

"Biar.."

Kedua kakak beradik ini pun terus berjalan menuju lantai dasar dan kesunyiaan menghampiri mereka. Keduanya diam dan masih sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Hujan, masih deras. Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Ichigo sebelum mereka menerobos hujan yang masih turun dan disertai angin.

"Ya! Aku ingin pulang sekarang" ucap Toushirou meyakinkan kakaknya.

"Hah, kalau begitu kau pakai jacket mu.." ucap Ichigo sambil membenarkan jacketnya. Sesuai perintah Ichigo, Toushirou mengambil jacketnya berada di dalam tas dan kemudian mengenakan jacketnya.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku ambil motor dulu" ucap Ichigo sabelum menerobos hujan.

Toushirou hanya mengangguk dan menunggu Ichigo datang. Dan beberapa menit berikutnya terlihat motor Ichigo dan mendekati Toushirou. Terlihat Ichigo yang sudah mengenakan helmnya dan memberi isyarat untuk naik. Dengan sigap Toushirou naik motor Ichigo. Dan kemudian Ichigo langsung mengegas motornya keluar dari area sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Purple and Blue ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan mungilnya terus memeluk badan tegap kakaknya. Karena kedinginan ia terus mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang kakaknya. Bagaimana tidak kedinginan, bayangkan ditengah hujan yang cukup lebat ditambah dengan angin yang cukup membuat orang tidak mau keluar dengan cuaca seperti ini. Sedangkan kedua orang ini, mereka malah menerobos hujan dengan menggunakan motor.

Motor tersebut memeasuki area pekarangan rumah dan kemudian berhenti di teras rumah tersebut. Dengan sigap Toushirou turun dari motor dan berteduh dihalaman rumah dan kemudian di susul Ichigo.

"Hachim!" bersin Toushirou sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Hei, cepat masuk rumah nanti kau masuk angin" ucap Ichigo sambl membuka helmnya. Dan Toushirou hanya mengangguk dan meronggoh kunci yang berada disaku celananya. Dan membuka pintu Rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Purple and Blue ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hachimmm..!"

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Toushirou?" khawatir Ichigomellihat keadaan adiknya.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Toushirou sambil tersenyum agar tidak membuat kakaknya khawtir.

"Benarkah? Kau pilek tuh. Sebaiknya kau tidur.." usul Ichigo sambil memberi Toushirou selembar handuk kering.

"Baiklah.." jawab Toushirou dan kemudian mengambil handuk dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk yang lumayan besar itu.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa mandi dulu, nanti kau bisa sakit kalau tidak langsung mandi.." saran Ichigo.

"Iya iya.." Toushirou menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar mandi yang ada kamarnya, sedangkan Ichigo langsung menuju dapur dan sedikit berkutat didapur.

Toushirou keluar kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk kecil yang menggantung diatas kepalanya, dengan baju handuk yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tak lama waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk mandi karena cuaca dingin yang membuatnya malas berlama-lama dikamar mandi.

"Toushirou, apa kau sudah selesai mandi?" suara Ichigo memecahkan keheningan didalam kamar Toushirou.

"Sudah, masuk saja.." Ichigo memasuki kamar Toushirou dengan segelas coklat panas ditangannya.

"Ini, cepat diminum mumpung masih panas.." Ichigo menyodorkan gelas itu kearah Toushirou, namun mata Toushiou hanya terpaku pada wajah dan tubuh Ichigo.

"Kau belum mandi?" tanya Toushirou begitu melihat tubuh Ichigo yang masih basah kuyub dan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah tadi.

"Belum, sehabis memberimu coklat panas ini baru aku ingin mandi.." jawab Ichigo lalu menaruh segelas coklat panas itu dimeja dekat kasur Toushirou.

"Padahal tadi kau yang bilang padaku, kalau tak langsung mandi aku akan sakit, tapi, sekarang lihat dirimu! Kulit pucat, bibir mu mulai membiru, tangan mu bergetar, kau pasti kedinginan kan?" Hardik Toushirou, kini Ichigo hanya bisa menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Oh ini, kau ini kan masih kecil jadi badan mu masih lemah, aku kan sudah besar lagi pula fisik ku lebih kuat dari mu" jawab Ichigo seadanya.

"Tak ada alasan, cepat sekarang kau mandi" Toushirou mendorong punggung Ichigo menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya.

Sementara Ichigo mandi, hari sudah menunjukan datangnya senja, namun hujan tak kunjung berhenti, bahkan hujan semakin deras dan hampir membanjiri kota karakura, untungnya aliran dikota karakura cukup lancar jadi air hujan dapat tertampung dengan rapih. (?)

Sembari menunggu Ichigo mandi, Toushirou duduk diatas kasurnya, meringkuk dikepala kasur sembari meminum coklat panas buatan Ichigo untuknya.

"Sudah selesai?" ucap Tosuhirou begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar mandinya terbuka.

"Ya.." Jawab Ichigo singkat, lalu ia keluar kamar Toushirou menuju kamarnya untuk memakai pakaian miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**~ Purple and Blue ~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan sofa ruang tamu?" tanya Toushirou pada Ichigo yang sudah memeluk guling miliknya didepan pintu kamar Toushirou.

"Enak saja kau menyuruh ku tidur di sofa, kau pikir aku ini pengemis yang menumpang tidur?" kesal Ichigo.

"Kamar mami papi bagaimana?" tanya Tosuhirou ragu.

"Tidak! terlalu banyak foto mesra mereka terpajang didalam sana, menjijikkan" tolak Ichigo.

"Kamar tamu?"

"Hah! Kau ini, kau menganggap ku kakak mu atau tamu tak diundang sih? Sudah lah aku tidur diruang tamu saja, kalau perlu didapur" kesalnya dan beranjak menjauh dari kamar Toushirou.

"A…a ah! Baiklah, hanya untuk malam ini saja ya" sergah Tosuhirou begitu Ichigo ingin meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Nah!" ucapnya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar Tosuhirou dan berbaring dikasurnya. "Hey! Kau tau Toushirou?"

"Hng?" tanggap Toushirou dengan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, sikap mu semakin manis terhadap ku" ucapan Ichigo sukses membuat rona merah tergambar jelas diwajah dingin Toushirou.

"Ti—tidak aku merasa biasa saja, hnggg ah sudah aku ingin tidur" ucap Toushirou lalu tidur disamping tubuh Ichigo.

"Kasur mu sempit sekali yah Toushirou" ucap Ichigo menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah diam, aku sudah mengantuk" omel Toushirou.

Sunyi, sudah tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kedua sejoli(?) #plak ini masih terjaga malam hari ini, yang terdengar hanya bunyi jarum jam yang menggema diruangan.

~Toushirou POV~

'Hangat' tiba-tiba tubuh ku terasa hangat, bagaikan ada yang meringkuk ku dengan hangatnya. Kubuka sedikit mataku, tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat kini Ichigo memeluk ku, dan kalian tau? Kini wajah ku tepat berada didepan dada bidangnya, ntah apa yang mendorong ku, sekilas potongan film yang tadi ku tonton disekolah terputar diotakku. Dada bidang ichigo begitu nyaman dan hangat, ku sandarkan kepalaku ke dadanya dan tangan ku, ku erat kan ke punggungnya, dan membalas pelukannya. Dan menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

Tiba-tiba tangan Ichigo mengelus elus punggung ku, tangan kanan nya masuk melalui baju bagian bawah ku dan mengelus elus kulit punggung ku, tangannya juga hangat meraba punggung ku, tubuhku terasa ditarik olehnya, namun aku tak menolak, aku bagaikan magnet yang berunsur negative dan ditarik oleh magnet yang berunsur positive.

"Toushirou~" panggil Ichigo. Apa ia terbangun? Ku dongakan wajah ku menghadap wajahnya, namun matanya masih terpejam, kurasa ia mengigau.

"Toushirou~" panggilnya lagi, kali ini aku mencoba unutk menjawab.

"Iya?" jawab ku, aku tau ini konyol, menjawab panggilan orang mengigau.

"Dingin" ucapnya lagi, aku sedikit panik lalu sedikit melepaskan pelukannya dan menarikkan selimut untuknya, kini aku mencoba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah ku.

"Aku butuh kehangatan Shirou-chan" igaunya makin menjadi, dan kini membuat ku bingung, apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?

Kini tangan Ichigo kembali memeluk ku dan kembali meraba dan mengelus kulit punggung ku. Ku eratkan tubuh ku kearahnya, agar memudahkannya mencari kehangatan. Tubuh ku terasa ringan tanpa beban sedikit pun, akupun bingung ini mimpi? Tapi mengapa tampak begitu nyata?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Purple and Blue ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari memancarkan sinarnya, percikan percikan air kecil terasa segar diwajah ku, begitu dingin dan menyegarkan pagi ku yang cerah.

"Hei! Bangun, berhenti bermalas-malasan Toushirou!" terdengar suara teriak memenuhi kamarku, namun aku masih enggan membuka kelopak mataku.

"Toushirou!" oke, teriakan keras itu sukses membuat kedua mataku terbuka sempurna.

"Bisa kah kau tidak teriak sekencang itu?" kesal ku, mungkin kalau ini adalah sebuah komik, sudah terdapar gambar urat mengkerut di atas kepalaku atau kening ku.

"Bagaimana aku tidak teriak? Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa? Tumben sekali kau belum bangun jam segini." Memangnya jam berapa sih ini? sesegera mungkin kupalingkan wajah mu menghadap jam yang terdapat di meja samping kasur ku.

"Ayolah Ichigo sekarang baru jam 9 pagi, apa kah itu sebuah musibah? Hah kau ini." jawab ku santai.

"Apa? Sekarang jawab! Siapa kau ini? kau kemana kan adik ku? Adikku mana mungkin berkata seperti itu, apa kau sakit!" Ichigo meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening ku dan itu membuat ku.

DEG!

"A—ah oke stop! Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap ku grogi.

"Yasudah lah" Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya untuk segera keluar dari kamarku.

"Hngg.. hei Ichi, apa tadi malam terjadi hmm sesuatu diantara hngg kita berdua?" tanya ku ragu-ragu.

"Tadi malam yah? Hmmm.. tidak apa apa, memangnya ada apa? Apa kah kau bermimpi yang tidak tidak tentang kita berdua?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah curiga dan dengan nada suara yang menggoda. *-_-"*

"Ti—tidak! ak—ku tidak bermimpi apa-apa sungguh!" ucap ku sedikit gugup dan panik.

"Dasar aneh.. Bagaimana dengan kedua orangtua mu? Katamu mereka mau kembali" tanya Ichigo dengan santainya.

"Mereka juga orangtua mu, bodoh! Tak tau, mungkin besok atau besok lusa, mereka belum memberi kabar lagi."

"Oh yasudah lah, hei cepat buatkan aku sarapan aku lapar." Perintah Ichigo terhadap Toushirou.

"Kenapa tidak buat sendiri saja? Kau kan memiliki tangan" jawab Toushirou cuek.

"Oh, baiklah, jangan salah kan aku kalau setibanya kedua orangtuamu disini, rumah ini sudah tidak akan berbentuk lagi. Oke." Ancam Ichigo dan berjalan santai keluar kamar Toushirou.

"Sudah tak berbentuk katanya?" pikir Toushirou mencerna kata kata Ichigo.

"He—heeii! Jangan lakukan ituu ICHIGOO!" geram Toushirou langsung berdiri dan melompat dari kasurnya dan mengejar Ichigo.

Dan yanga memiliki nama Ichigo hanya bisa berseringai senang dan duduk manis menunggu sarapannya tiba dimeja makan.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Aaahhh Shirou-chan~ adik macam apa kau ini? aku diberi sarapan nasi dengan daging asap? Mau kau kemanakan otot-otot ku ini? tidak! aku tidak mau makan ini." kesal Ichigo mendorong mangkuk nasi derta sepiring daging asap hangat menjauh dari dirinya.

"Yasudah, aku saja yang makan, kau makan saja sana sayur sayuran di kulkas." Ucap Toushirou mengambil alih sarapan Ichigo.

"Benarkah? Ada sayuran apa dikulkas?" tanya Ichigo antusias.

"Ada daun bawang dan daun seledri, dan beberapa tomat ceri" jawab Toushirou santai sembari memakan daging asap didepannya.

"Ah! Adik seperti apa kau ini memberi makna nii-san nya daun bawang dan daun seledri? Sudah aku makan tomat ceri nya saja" kesal Ichigo langsung berjalan lunglai kearah kulkas.

"Silahkan menikmati tomat ceri mu~" ucap Toushirou diikuti sesuap nasih masuk ke mulutnya.

"Toushirou!" teriak Ichigo dari arah kulkas.

"Iya Ichi nii, ada apa?" saut Toushirou dengan nada imut.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan beberapa?" kesal Ichigo menunjukan satu buah tomat ceri yang dipegangnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Oh tinggal sebuahu ya? Kalau begitu memang sudah nasib mu yah Ichigo." Jawab Toushirou ringan bagai tanpa dosa.

"Sudah lah kembalikan daging asa—p"

"Terlambat." Potong Toushirou sembari menaruh sumpitnya diatas mangkuk nasinya. Dan meneguk habis segelas susu miliknya.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja.." ucap Ichigo putus asa.

"Sudah lah, cepat cuci piring ini, aku ingin mandi" perintah Toushirou dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang sudah terpuruk disamping sofa ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

**~ Purple and Blue ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di kamar mandi, Tosuhirou melepas semua pakaiananya dan bersiap untuk mandi, namun dia tak langsung menyiram tubuhnya dengan air, melainkan berdiri didepan cermin kamar mandinya.

"Sepertinya rambut ku sudah mulai panjang, apa sebaiknya ku potong sedikit yah?" pikir Toushirou sedikit merapih rapih kan sedikit rambutnya yang mulai panjang.

"Apa ini?" bingung Toushirou mendapati sebuah tanda merah di leher kanannya.

"Sepertinya karena nyamuk yah.." pikir Toushirou dan mulai membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat dikamar mandinya.

**.**

**.**

**~ Purple and Blue ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai Toushirou mandi, ia mendengar telephone rumahnya berdering dengan selembar handuk yang membalut bagian pinggang kebawahnya ia berlari menuruni tangga dan langsung menganggkan telephone yang berada diruang tengah.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Toushirou? Haahh anakku!" seru orang disebrag telephone.

"Mami?"

Terjadilah percakapan antara ibu dan anaknya, percakapan yang sagat ramai bagaikan mereka sudah lama tak berbincang bersama *-_-*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Purple and Blue ~**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, aku akan segera memberi tahu nii-san untuk membereskan rumah untuk menyambut kedatangan mami dan papi" ucap Toushirou dengan nada ceria.

"Baiklah, kau baik-baik ya disana, mungkin lusa atau beberapa hari kdepan mami baru akan sampai disana" ucap orang disebrang telephone yang sudah jelas adalah mami dari Toushirou.

"Sayonara"

…

Percakapan pun terputus, dengan langkah cepat Toushirou berlari kekamar Ichigo untuk memberikan kabar yang menurutnya adalah kabar bahagia, namun tidak tau bagaimana dengan Ichigo, ia akan mengaggap ini kabar baik atau bahkan sebaliknya. Dengan tanggan memegangi handuk yang masih membalut pinggangnya, Toushirou memasuki kamar Ichigo.

"Ichigoo.." panggil Toushirou terhadap Ichigo yang sedang merapihkan kasurnya yang tadi malam basa karena air hujan yang membocori atap kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" jawab Ichigo santai.

"Coba tebak, aku emiliki kabar yang sangat baik!" ucap Toushirou memasuki kamar Ichigo.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo antusias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

TBC

* * *

okeh, waktunya bales review.. :3

**Hanai Kaori **:

thanks buat nee udah review.. :3

gomen, lemonnya belum bisa di update karena koin (baca: review) -nya dikit.. =3=

okeh, review lagi?

**Zanpaku-nee : **

****Oh, thanks udah review ffn ku.. ^^

oh, bukan mami-nya bukan Masaki~

diri mu kalau bisa nebak hebat. XD #Plak

read and review lagi yah.. ^^

**The Fallen Kuribo :**

****Thanks udah Review juga.. ^^

asih ingat kok.^^

maklum chap 4 gak di cek langsung di update buru-buru.. ^^"

thanks masukan dan kritiknya,..

haha, maklum kalo bahasanya formal ajah kan bosan..kalo gaul ajah takutnya gak terasa feelnya.. ^^"

haha, coba ajah tebak DVD apa itu. XDD #plak

Read and revew lagi yah.. ^^

dan buat kamu yang baca makasih.. ^^

R E V I E W P L E A S E ! :O


End file.
